A Date With Destiny
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: Sakura likes Eriol. To prevent a heartbreak she goes out with Syaoran aka Destiny. Now, Sakura thinks she's falling in love with Syaoran, instead of Eriol... SS, ET [COMPLETED]
1. The Guardian's Advice

_A Date with Destiny_

_Sakura likes Eriol. To prevent a heartbreak she goes out with Syaoran aka Destiny. Now, Sakura thinks she's falling in love with Syaoran, instead of Eriol... SS, ET_

**Ages: **Sakura: 16 – Syaoran: 17  
**Genre:** Romance/Humour  
**Disclaimer: **Clamp – not me…  
**Chapter 1:** The Guardians Advice

_Life shouldn't be measured in how many breaths you take—but rather, how many moments that take your breath away._

_-Anonymous_

* * *

"He's really good looking though," a young girl, Kinomoto Sakura, in her grade 11 year in high school commented as she saw Hiiragizawa Eriol, a senior in the school, walk by to buy his lunch.

Chiharu Mihara, Sakura's best friend since pre-K smiled as she bit into her tuna sandwich. Sakura was sitting under a tree and Chiharu was up in the tree.

"Not really," Chiharu mused, her braids resting on her shoulders, "he's kind of nerdy."

Sakura choked. "Nerdy? Chi! He is godly! His hair so too blue for human potential and his eyes are so mysterious! I could just like- gaze into them forever!"

"You're getting poetic again," Chiharu rolled her eyes, "you need to go back to capturing your cards."

Sakura laughed at her friend. Sakura was a magician, a Card Captor. At the age of ten she unsealed a book and released strong cards into the limits of her town. Over the past six years, she captured her cards and transformed them into her own cards and kept them sealed in her Sakura book. Her two guardians, Ceroberus and Yue Moon, also known as Kero and Yukito were always close by to her, even though no harm could possibly come to Sakura.

Chiharu was the only one that knew Sakura captured cards. Chiharu's maternal cousin, Rika Sasaki didn't know, even though Rika and Sakura were close friends. Naoko Yanagisawa, a friend of theirs, had moved to Tokyo a few days before Sakura unsealed the cards so Sakura didn't tell her, even in the few e-mails they exchanged.

"Capturing cards?" Sakura groaned. "You know how annoying that was? You were there when I faced off Yue. Kero was screaming in my ear."

"SAKURA! HE'S THE GUARDIAN OF THE MOON! MOON YOU SILLY GIRL! _MOON_!" Chiharu imitated Kero and Sakura burst into laughter.

"Oh god yes! I was 11! What did I know of weaknesses? He's a bad guardian."

Chiharu raised a brow. "Bad? Sister, he's protected you more times than you can say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."

Sakura screwed up her face. "Chiharu, I **can't** say supercalifragi—whatever it was!"

Chiharu laughed as she jumped off of the tree. "Eriol is a nerd though."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not, not, NOT!"

"Too, too, TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"He is not!"

"He is too!"

The bell rang signaling lunch was over and Chiharu ran. "SAVED BY THE BELL!" She grinned at her friend as she jogged towards her locker. Sakura laughed as she shook her head. She knew Hiiragizawa since middle school and ever since then she had the biggest crush on him. He had the cutest smile and mysterious eyes- and such a wonderfully yummy body! He and Sakura were good friends but Sakura wanted to be something more…

Something more!

'I want to be his girlfriend,' Sakura said definitely to herself. Sakura smiled as she started to walk towards her locker. Half way towards the desired destination, somebody fell into a steady pace beside her.

"Hey Sakura,"

Sakura's stomach flipped as she turned to see Eriol smiling down at her. "Hi Eriol-kun," She smiled up at him.

"Hey, midterm exams are starting next week and a few of us are getting together at Mika's Café to study. Wanna come? Chiharu and Rika can join you."

Sakura looked at him. "Really?"

Eriol smiled down at her again, his eyes twinkling. "Yeah! Think of it as a group date. Takashi's coming and Chiharu and him are already dating either way."

Sakura smiled at him. "I'll ask Chiharu and get back to you."

Eriol chuckled. "That'd be cool! Or if you can't get back that easily, tell Chiharu to tell Takashi, that'd do too."

"Alright," Sakura smiled, "when is it exactly?"

"Next Friday, 4pm to 9pm at Mika's Café, okay?"

Sakura grinned. "Okay!"

* * *

Sakura and Chiharu met up again after school and Sakura told her the amazing news. Chiharu totally flipped.

"My own boyfriend didn't tell me?" Chiharu screamed. "Oh I'm going to pummel Tak!"

Sakura grinned. "He probably did but you must've thought he was lying and killed him?"

Chiharu sweat dropped. "Highly possible."

The two girls lived four houses away form each other on the same street. They walked to and back from school each and every day. Sakura always on her skates and Chiharu always on her two legs. Sakura stretched loudly as Chiharu rolled her eyes.

"What're you gonna do now- since we have a _group date_ with your _un_desirable Hiiragizawa-kun?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. Remember when Rika liked Treada-sensei?"

Chiharu nodded.

"He totally blew her off saying that it would never work because they're teacher-student. Like really, Yoshi Treada is only a few years older than us. We all know he's the youngest teacher in the faculty."

Chiharu nodded again. "True- but what does this have to do with anything?"

"It means," Sakura strained out, "destiny can be very cruel and I don't want to fall into his clutches!"

"You make it sound dramatic, hun." Chiharu coughed. Sakura giggled as she continued to skate.

"But seriously, destiny is rough and I want to know if Eriol and I are meant to be."

"And how do you propose you do that Ms. Desinty-is-so-cruel-my-life-will-end-tragically"

"Ha, ha," Sakura rolled her eyes. Chiharu giggled.

"Seriously, what _will_ you do?"

"I can call Destiny."

"…huh?" Chiharu was royally confused.

"I mean summon the mythological being, Destiny. You know how Zeus and Mercury and Artemis and all those Greek Gods exist- well were believed to have existed?"

"Yeah…"

"Just like that, Clow magic also has our own annotations of Gods and beings. Cupid used to rule love correct?"

"More or less," Chiharu agreed. "Continue?"

"Well we have a _god_, per say, named Destiny. I never called upon him before but they say- well Kero says- that if Destiny allows you to go out on a date with him then we get any portion of our destined future shown to us."

"So you're gonna go out with Destiny?" Chiharu gasped playfully, "You're cheating on Eriol before you two ever get together?"

Sakura burst into laughter. "Shut up and go home!" She laughed as she pushed Chiharu towards her house. Chiharu's house came before Sakura's.

"Later babe!" Chiharu waved bye as Sakura skated toward her house.

* * *

"I'm home! Onii-chan? Otou-san? Kero-chan?"

"THEY AIN'T HOME!" Kero roared from Sakura's room. Sakura rolled her eyes as she walked quietly upstairs. Her father and brother knew about Sakura having magic and they were quite intrigued. Occasionally Fujitaka asked Sakura to _create_ food instead of cook it.

"Gee I figured that when didn't hear them say hi Sakura!" Sakura rolled her eyes. She sat down on her bed and eyed her guardian.

"Lemme ask you something?"

"Shoot." Kero nodded as he continued to play Tekken Four. Sakura sat down on the floor beside her Guardian and sighed.

"How would I call Destiny?" she asked.

"Destiny? As in the dude Destiny?"

Sakura nodded.

"Just call him," Kero shrugged.

"Like HOW?" Sakura raised a brow.

"Just call him! How else do you call people if you want their attention?" Kero snorted.

"Their name…"

"So? Go to an empty place and call Destiny. I don't know- wait five minutes? If he doesn't come then you ain't worth his time."

Sakura rolled her eyes and she decided to listen to her Guardian's advice.

She walked down to the living room and sat down on the sofa. She closed her eyes and gulped.

"Destiny?" She said in an indoor voice. "Destiny, I need to talk to you…" She shook her head. "Pointless! Ceroberus is such a liar," She opened her eyes and screamed.

She found a man in long green robes with the Ying Yang symbol on the front. His hair was askew and he had a sword in his hand.

"Wha-what?" She gasped.

"You called me?" He smirked, his amber eye glowing. Sakura couldn't believe it.

"You're Destiny?"

"Call me Syaoran,"

* * *

**Like? It's new but it's something… ROFL**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**

**Btw… HAPPY SWEET SIXTEEN TO MY TWINNIE! CuteMikoGirl ish older than me now… ROFL! But not for long! In a month it's my b-day! ROFL!**


	2. Destiny and Dim Sum

_A Date with Destiny_

_Sakura likes Eriol. To prevent a heartbreak she goes out with Syaoran aka Destiny. Now, Sakura thinks she's falling in love with Syaoran, instead of Eriol... SS, ET_

**Ages: **Sakura: 16 – Syaoran: 17

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Disclaimer: **Clamp – not me…

**Chapter 2:** Destiny and Dim Sum

_Strength is not only in the similarities, but also in the differences_

_-Anonymous_

_--_

"Call me Syaoran,"

Sakura stared at him, completely awestruck. "Wow," she breathed, "you actually came? My guardian said you won't."

Syaoran snorted as he transformed his sword back into a small pendant and hung it around his neck. He walked towards Sakura and sat down beside her. "Guardians are stupid. I don't know, like three years ago I was summoned in England and this girls guardian started freaking out because I appeared."

Sakura raised a brow. "There are more guardians than Kero, Yue, Ruby and Spinal?"

Syaoran laughed. "Yeah, Clow magic isn't the only magic out there."

"You know I'm a Clow magician?" Sakura was amused.

"I also know your name is Sakura. I'm Destiny," he smirked as he snapped his fingers. His clothing changed to a tuxedo. He winked at Sakura as his hair tamed down. Sakura glanced down and saw she was in a sleeveless pink dress that accented her eyes. She wore white strapped high heels and her hair was up in a bun with a few locks coming down.

"Perfect," He said as he held his hand out to her. Sakura raised a brow and he rolled his eyes.

"You called me for a date, and that's what you'll get mademoiselle."

Sakura giggled as she held Syaoran's arm and they disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Within nanoseconds, they arrived at a very fancy restaurant. Chandeliers were hanging low and Sakura felt like she could touch them. She still gripped onto Syaoran's arm as she looked around her surroundings. Syaoran nodded at the doorman.

"Reservation for Destiny," he said.

"Syaoran-san," the man laughed. "On another mission?"

"Yeah." Syaoran smirked as he led Sakura down to their table. He held the table out for Sakura and she raised a brow. He laughed.

"Years of being Destiny and going out with both ugly and pretty girls teaches you manners."

Sakura coughed. "Ugly? That's so mean!"

"You will not believe how many magicians are in this planet. I swear on anything that's purple and holy that you are the last magician that'll ever summon me!"

Sakura laughed. "Sense of humour, cute."

Syaoran winked at her as a waiter came by their way. "Your orders?" He said in a well trained voice.

"My usual," he winked at Sakura again. "Usual?" Sakura laughed. "Wow- you must come here a lot."

"Like I said," He paused dramatically, "years!"

"I'll have what he's having." Sakura smiled at the waiter who nodded and walked away. Syaoran leaned back in his chair and examined Sakura as she raised a brow up at him.

"Are you like used to these things?" She laughed. "You act like we've been going out for years."

"I'm used to it." He smirked. "So, what'd you call me?"

"There's this guy," Sakura blushed as he laughed. "There's always a guy." He winked at her and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well, he's really special and he kind of- asked me out to this group study thing for our midterm exam."

"And…" Syaoran ushered her to continue as their food arrived at their table.

"I wanna know if I should say yes- I don't wanna get my heart broken." Sakura mumbled.

"Getting your heart torn out, stomped on, rolled over on, then handed back to you on a silver platter is all part of life." He grinned.

"Ugh, you're weird!" Sakura complained as she looked down at her food.

"Dim sum?" She raised a brow.

"My favourite." He smirked as he gorged on his gourmet meal. Sakura raised a brow. 'This guy is Destiny?'

* * *

"He is being so stupid!" Cried a desperate voice. "Finally the girl _he's_ destined to be with calls him and he's being a pig and… **_pigging off_**!"

"That's Syaoran for you." Another voice said, in a tsk tsk tone. "He's been going out with so many girls, he just seems to stop caring.

"Fanran, Fuutie," A third voice sighed. "If we don't kick his butt into gear, he'll lose her!"

"And he's destined to be with her!" A fourth voice kicked in.

"I already said that, Sheifa!" Fanran shot.

Fanran, Fuutie, Feimiel and Sheifa were four quadruplet sisters that Destiny, otherwise known as Syaoran had.

"Okay listen," Sheifa said sitting down on a chair in the sugary pink room, "Syaoran is being an ass, right? He's Destiny who can blame him!"

"You can, you're fate," Fanran rolled her eyes at Sheifa.

Syaoran was the youngest and was appointed as Destiny. Before him came Sheifa who was given the title of fate. The other three, who were older than Sheifa by minutes were given the title of: Fanran was luck, Fuutie was fortune and Feimiel was happiness.

They were all part of the Divine circle. They were born hundreds of years ago and were appointed their position by none other than God himself.

"Who told Syaoran to check his own Destiny?" Sheifa shot at her sister.

"Why are you looking at me for? Fuutie wanted to see what his future had in store!" Fanran defended.

"LISTEN!" Feimiel cried. The three others stared at the third of the four.

"If one of us don't slap sense into Syaoran, his destiny will change. And yes Fanran, it's possible. Destiny isn't set, it's your destination, however if your path, who appears to be fate," Sheifa grinned, "and if fate goes wrong, destiny can change."

"Sheifa and Syaoran work hand in hand, apparently." Fuutie smirked.

"All I know is that that girl will call him again." Sheifa asked. "It's written into fate that she will."

"But why?" Fuutie asked.

"Who knows, only Destiny knows, but that retard of ours doesn't want to!" Fanran cried.

"Let's just see where this goes, if he screws up, he has four sisters on his sorry behind." Feimiel smirked as she stared into the crystal ball that showed the girls what their brother was up to.

* * *

Syaoran finished eating his dim sum and washed it down with some coke. Sakura laughed. "You are an endless pit, aren't you?"

"Seems like it." He smirked as he stood up and held his hand out to Sakura. "So, we'll walk and you can tell me exactly what you want to know."

Sakura smiled as she held his hand and they suddenly warped out of the restaurant. They appeared in front of a park and their clothes suddenly changed to au natural. They started walking side by side and Sakura began talking.

"I've known him through all of high school but we haven't really talked."

"Then how do you _love_ him?"

"I started- I noticed him because he's incredibly hot."

"Ohh," Syaoran grinned, "I see, shallow love."

"Shut up." Sakura rolled her eyes and he chuckled. "Go on."

"So he kinda asked… well asked me and my best friend Chiharu out to a group study session but he asked me and well- I don't know what to do! I want to prevent a heartbreak… you know?"

"Yeah I do." He smiled as he held out some silver powder. He blew into it and a silver screen appeared in front of them. Sakura gasped as she looked into the screen and saw what would happen in the day if she went with Eriol.

"_Sakura! You came!" Eriol smiles and he gets up and hugs Sakura. Sakura smiles back at him and walks towards a seat beside him. She sits down and he leans back in his chair._

"_That's Arashi," he says pointing towards a very gothic girl. "That's Yukari," he points towards a cute baby-ish girl who smiles at Sakura._

"_That's Ryoku," he says pointing at a guy beside Arashi, "and that's Raion. Ryoku's with Arashi and Raion's with Yukari."_

_Sakura nods as Takashi and Chiharu walks in._

"_Tak and Chi!" Eriol greets as they sit down. They all have their books with him when Eriol glances at the watch._

"_One person's missing."_

"_Is Tomoyo coming?" Yukari squeals. Eriol chuckles. "Yeah she is."_

"_Oh my god! I missed her so much!" Yukari jumpes in her seat and Arashi sends her a small smile. "Yeah me too."_

"_Who's Tomoyo?" Sakura asks as she holds her pen in her hand._

"_She's Eriol's-" Yukari starts._

Yukari got cut off when the silver screen decapitated.

Sakura glared at Syaoran. "What was that Syaoran?" She cried.

"I don't know!" Syaoran panicked as he took out some more silver powder and blew it into the hair. A screen appeared, flickered and was gone again with the wind.

Sakura groaned as Syaoran twitched. "This has to be my sisters." He coughed. He turned to Sakura and shook his head. "Sorry, I can't show you the rest of that vision today. My sisters are playing with their magic and it affects mine. Call me another time when you're free and we'll continue, okay?"

Sakura nodded as he kissed her softly on the knuckles. He snapped his finger and a pink rose appeared.

"Have a good evening," he whispered as he disappeared into the light.

Sakura stared at the rose. 'What an interesting date…'

* * *

Syaoran stormed into his house set on a heavenly atmosphere in the skies. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He roared at his sister. "Why did you mess with my screen?"

Fuutie glared at him. "She's yours, Destiny!"

"Shut up Fuutie! Don't call me Destiny! Why did you mess with my screen?" He hollered.

"It was Fate," Fanran shrugged and continued reading an edition of Flare magazine.

"SHEIFA!" He screamed.

"She's meant to be yours Syaoran!" She defended. "I was just playing my part."

"If she's _destined_ to be with me, then let it happen WITHOUT fate interfering!"

"What's destiny without fate?" Sheifa shot back.

"Ugh! She'll call me when she's free to watch the rest of her future."

Sheifa and her sister exchanged a relief glance.

"AND WHY ARE YOU SO CONCERNED ABOUT ME? YOU ALL ARE SO OLD YET SINGLE!" Syaoran roared.

"WE LOVE YOU LITTLE BROTHER!" And he was tackled by his four older sisters. He groaned, but he had to admit… it was a smart idea.

After all, the mistress of the Clow was destined for Destiny alone…

* * *

**Like it? It might be a bit confusing but… you'll understand sooner or later!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	3. The Problem with Older Siblings

_A Date with Destiny_

_Sakura likes Eriol. To prevent a heartbreak she goes out with Syaoran aka Destiny. Now, Sakura thinks she's falling in love with Syaoran, instead of Eriol... SS, ET_

**Ages: **Sakura: 16 – Syaoran: 17

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Disclaimer: **Clamp – not me…

**Chapter 3:** The Problem with Older Siblings

_What is Love? Love is trust, strength and above all, God._

_-Wolf Blossom's Friend who wishes to remain unknown_

_--_

After all, the mistress of the Clow was destined for Destiny alone…

* * *

Sakura, the next day, sat with Chiharu and told her everything about her date with destiny. Chiharu was squealing when Sakura told her that she had a very interesting and extravagant date with Syaoran.

"Ok, so what happened? I mean it's a date! Either to gain something or not, a date is a date." Chiharu squealed. Sakura laughed so hard she felt a head ache coming on.

"What happened? We went out, we ate…"

"Ate what?"

Sakura laughed. "See it's weird, he's Destiny right so he's had many dates in the past so we went to this fancy resto," Sakura abbreviated restaurant, "and he had his _usual_." Chiharu raised her brow and Sakura laughed. "Yeah I had the same reaction! I mean a usual! So I have his usual too and it turns out to be Dim Sum."

Chiharu's eyes bugged. "A dim sum guy? I love him already!"

"Dim sum is your heaven stupid," Sakura rolled her eyes, "so we had dim sum and then we left to talk a quiet walk in the park."

Chiharu's eyebrows skyrocketed. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, so we're in the park when he makes this silver screen appear." Sakura murmured, "And it starts showing me the day of the _date_. So there are these four people with him, Yukari and her boyfriend Raion and Arashi and her boyfriend Ryoku."

"Okay," Chiharu said slowly.

"So Eriol introduces me to the four when you and Tak walk in and then Eriol goes all one person is missing and Yukari jumps up saying that is it Tomoyo."

"Who's Tomoyo?" Chiharu raised a brow.

"See that's the thing, his silver screen disappeared and he said his sisters were tampering with his magic. He gave me a rose and told me to call him when I'm free anytime and we'll go out again."

Chiharu squealed. "Oh that is so sweet!"

"Yeah," Came a masculine voice. The two girls whirled around in horror as they saw a smiling Eriol walk up to them.

"How much did you hear?" Chiharu asked instantly.

"Came in earshot when Sakura said he gave her a rose. Who is he?"

Chiharu and Sakura exchanged glances of relief that Eriol didn't hear anything about the magic from earlier into their conversation.

"A friend, we just went out to have dinner because I haven't seen him in _years_." Sakura exaggerated the years part. Chiharu nodded beside Sakura and Eriol laughed. "By the way you were saying he gave you a rose and told you to call him… I'd say he's your boyfriend."

"Well you say wrong." Sakura smirked. "I'm single and- semi proud?"

"Semi-proud? What do you mean, semi-proud?" Eriol chuckled as he sat down beside Sakura.

"I'm single and I don't like it, but I don't hate it either." Sakura smirked at Eriol who laughed as he leaned back against the tree.

"So, you wanna come with us to study for mid-terms?"

Chiharu and Sakura exchanged glances. "I have to check with my brother," Sakura chattered. Eriol laughed. "That's the problem with older siblings," he winked at Sakura, "they never let you do anything."

Chiharu and Sakura nervously giggled as Eriol walked away. Chiharu grabbed Sakura's shoulders and shook her lightly. "Call Syaoran today and find out what happens on that date okay?"

"Of course!" Sakura rolled her eyes as the warning bell rung.

"Keep me notified." Chiharu called as she started running to her locker. Sakura looked down on the knuckles Syaoran kissed.

'I will,' she murmured as she started walking to class.

* * *

After class that day, Sakura and Chiharu started walking home together, talking like how they would normally do until Sakura _accidentally_ called Syaoran.

"Ok, so let's say you wanna call Syaoran now," Chiharu said to her friend as they were a few blocks away from the school, "how would you do it?"

"Just call his name and say I need him." Sakura said.

"So like, Syaoran I need you now?" Chiharu raised a brow.

Sakura cracked up laughing. "No you dumbass!"

"I don't have magic here! Oh Sakura, tell meeee!" Chiharu whined. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Ok fine," she said, "you call him by saying, hey Syaoran, you wanna drop by?"

"Seriously?" Chiharu raised a brow.

"Nope." Sakura burst into laughter but a strong arm wrapped around her shoulder. "You know that works too." Came a masculine voice.

Both girls stopped walking and whirled around.

"Syaoran!" Sakura gasped as Syaoran handed her a red rose. She took it, cautiously, and looked up at Syaoran. "I was goofing around." She murmured.

"I know, but I heard the call and it's my duty to come." He winked at Chiharu who's eyes widened.

"Oh my purple frogs, Sakura this man is godly." She hissed at her friend. Sakura twitched as she shooed Chiharu away from her. "Shut up!" She hissed back.

Syaoran laughed as he stood back with his arms crossed. "So are you free today, since I'm already here." He asked Sakura. Sakura looked at Chiharu who was grinning like a maniac. "I guess," Sakura smiled her reply. Syaoran turned in a circle and saw nobody was watching. He snapped his fingers and Sakura's clothing changed into a sparkling white dress that flowed down her body. Her accessories changed, her backpack was gone and she was wearing heavy jewelry. Syaoran was wearing a tuxedo with a cute tie. He held his hand out to Sakura whose eyes widened, Chiharu too was surprised.

"What the…"

"My friend has a party today, and I needed a date." He winked at Chiharu who giggled. Syaoran snapped his fingers again and the two disappeared.

"Oh yeah, LEAVE MY WHY DON'T YOU!" Chiharu screamed in good humour.

* * *

"You see," Syaoran grinned, "the problem with older siblings is that they never let you do anything."

Sakura rolled her eyes, remembering how Eriol said that earlier. "I have an older brother," Sakura offered.

"I have four older sisters." Syaoran murmured dryly. "And they need love lives but they're so bent up on mine. Saying destiny has his own destiny and this and that and I hate it when they do that!" Syaoran ranted. Sakura laughed as she tightened her grip on his hand as they arrived in a great hall with copious amounts of people floating around and laughing, mingling, enjoying.

"Why did they make the silver screen disappear the other day?" Sakura asked him. He shrugged as he wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulder. Sakura leaned into him, subconsciously feeling a sense of security. She raised a brow as Syaoran's grip on her tightened.

"Shin," Syaoran tilted his head.

"Syaoran," the man before them smirked, his arms around a petit woman. Sakura stared at Shin and was disgusted immediately. He was a tall, very scarred man, with greasy hair, clammy looking hands and a very smelly aura emitting from him.

"So, Hitomi invited you?" Syaoran raised a brow as Sakura stared at the icy looking woman in Shin's arms.

"Why wouldn't she?" Shin sneered, "Hitomi is my cousin."

"Who'd want to be related to you," Syaoran shot as he started to steer Sakura away. Shin shot out and grabbed Sakura by the arm. "She is a very pretty catch, Syaoran."

Syaoran growled as he shoved Shin. "Don't you dare fucking touch her, you bastard!"

Shin laughed. "Oh, she's special is she?"

"More special then that two-cent whore in your arms!" Syaoran roared as he held Sakura tightly. She was started to get shaken up and she didn't know what to do.

"Just watch," Shin hissed ruthlessly as he stalked off with the little woman with him. Syaoran pushed some stray locks that came onto Sakura's face off behind her ear. She panted heavily as her head rested on his chest.

"You okay?" He murmured, a crowd looming in on them.

"Yeah," She nodded looking up at him, "I'm fine."

"You wanna leave?"

"We just got here, plus it's your friends party." Sakura pointed out, not wanting to be the reason Syaoran had to leave.

"No it's okay, Hitomi would understand. Plus we can eat at a casual restaurant, you in your uniform, so you don't have to feel… awkward in the clothes I make for you?"

Sakura smiled. "If you're sure."

"I'd rather not be where Shin is." Syaoran murmured as he snapped his fingers, allowing them to appear in the local park, Sakura in her school uniform and Syaoran in jeans and a t-shirt.

"So, who's Shin?" Sakura asked.

"A childhood friend," Syaoran murmured, "apparently he started being a retard when I got position as Destiny. He wanted to have Destiny but he didn't get that role, and neither did he get the role of Fate, who's my sister."

"Then what is Shin?" Sakura asked as she sat on the swing, Syaoran beside her.

"He's like… Cupid's understudy."

"Cupid's understudy?" Sakura asked, not understanding.

"He can sense emotions and use it to his advantage. Sometimes, during missions, people call Shin so they can grasp a better understanding of their clients."

"Have you ever needed to use Shin?"

"Why should I? I good _agent_ can read his _clients_ inside out." Syaoran smirked and Sakura rolled her eyes. "You make it sound like I'm buying a house."

"So, do you want to see your screen?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes please…"

* * *

"Oh my god!" Fanran cried.

"Ok, do NOT do anything stupid!" Feimiel roared. "If this girl is meant for Syaoran, she can be his without us tampering. Understood, Sheifa?" Feimiel eyed Sheifa. Sheifa rolled her eyes. "Hai, hai." She murmured as she continued to make some soup.

"Fanran, Fuutie, do we agree."

"Yes, ma'am!" They saluted Feimiel as they returned to watch Syaoran's date with Sakura.

"You know, Syaoran is bound to find out we spy on him." Sheifa sniggered.

"It's not wrong until you get caught," The other three laughed as they watched their younger brother.

--

"_Sakura! You came!" Eriol smiles and he gets up and hugs Sakura. Sakura smiles back at him and walks towards a seat beside him. She sits down and he leans back in his chair._

"_That's Arashi," he says pointing towards a very gothic girl. "That's Yukari," he points towards a cute baby-ish girl who smiles at Sakura._

"_That's Ryoku," he says pointing at a guy beside Arashi, "and that's Raion. Ryoku's with Arashi and Raion's with Yukari."_

_Sakura nods as Takashi and Chiharu walks in._

"_Tak and Chi!" Eriol greets as they sit down. They all have their books with him when Eriol glances at the watch._

"_One person's missing."_

"_Is Tomoyo coming?" Yukari squeals. Eriol chuckles. "Yeah she is."_

"_Oh my god! I missed her so much!" Yukari jumpes in her seat and Arashi sends her a small smile. "Yeah me too."_

"_Who's Tomoyo?" Sakura asks as she holds her pen in her hand._

"_She's Eriol's girlfriend!" Yukari squeals. "She is like the nicest person you're ever gonna meet!"_

_Sakura's eyes widen. "Girlfriend?"_

_A loud shriek is heard and a girl with beautiful raven tresses enters the screen. "Eri-kun!" She giggles as she hugs him._

"_Hey sweetheart," He greets her. Chiharu and Takashi sit down with Sakura, all looking like nothing is happening._

Syaoran's gaze snap towards Sakura, who looked like she has just seen a ghost.

"A… girlfriend?"

* * *

**ohhhhh… tension tension… and this Shin person… think about it!**

**Lub,**

**Wolfie**


	4. Because I wanted to

_A Date with Destiny_

_Sakura likes Eriol. To prevent a heartbreak she goes out with Syaoran aka Destiny. Now, Sakura thinks she's falling in love with Syaoran, instead of Eriol... SS, ET_

**Ages: **Sakura: 16 – Syaoran: 17

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Disclaimer: **Clamp – not me…

**Chapter 4:** Because I wanted to...

_Love is like Money. Hard to get, but easy to lose…  
-Wolf Blossom's brother_

* * *

"A… girlfriend?" 

Syaoran made his screen disappear instantly as he turned and faced Sakura, his eyes washed with worry. Sakura kept on staring where the screen was before blinking back several tears.

"So he has a girlfriend," She murmured, "of course- why would he remain single?"

"I ah- want me to drop you off home?" Syaoran offered, because he had nothing else to say. Usually, the majority of the people he reveals their destiny to, have good outcomes. Sakura is one of the very few that is shown a bad destiny.

'But one destiny leads to another,' he thought as Sakura nodded. They started walking side by side, 'Because of her liking Eriol, I met her… and according to destiny,' he glanced at her, 'she's supposed to be mine…'

He shook his head. He hated knowing everything.

"So- are you gonna… go?"

"Mid-term study session?" Sakura asked instantly.

"Yeah."

"Yeah," Sakura nodded, "just because he has a girlfriend doesn't mean we can't be friends right? Though it'll suck."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, thanks a lot." She smiled as they arrived in front of her house.

"You know where it is?"

"Mika's Café." Sakura shrugged. "Yeah so, thanks."

Syaoran snapped his fingers and a red rose appeared in his hands, "Here you go," he smiled. Sakura smiled back as she took the rose. She was accustomed to it by now. He held her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips.

"If you need me, you know how to reach me." He whispered as he disappeared into a mist of smoke. As soon as he left, Sakura's tears started streaming down as she ran up to her bedroom.

* * *

Sakura came to school the next day looking happier and perkier than usual. Chiharu raised a brow and Rika was utterly scared. 

"What's wrong with her?" Rika nudged her cousin. Chiharu shrugged. 'Something must've happened with Syaoran.' Chiharu thought as she ran towards Sakura, Rika tagging behind her.

"Sakura!" Chiharu cried as she waved her down. Sakura looked at her and Chiharu and Rika were greeted with unusually sad eyes.

"Oh my god! Don't tell me…" Chiharu gasped.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, it's her."

"GAH!" Chiharu shrieked and Rika inched away from her. "STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!"

"Ehh! What for?" Sakura raised a brow. "She didn't do anything wrong!"

"I'm a supportive friend here," Chiharu rolled her eyes; "I threaten to kill anyone that stands in the way of your true happiness."

"If it's meant to be," Sakura recited, "it'll find a way."

"Screw the philosophy deal here and let's plan her murder!"

"No!"

"Who's murder?" Rika asked.

"A girl." Chiharu and Sakura replied instantly.

"Oh yeah, like I couldn't figure _that_ out all on my own." Rika murmured dryly.

Chiharu rolled her eyes at her cousin. "So, Sakura," Chiharu started, "are you gonna go to the study session?"

"I have no reason not to." Sakura murmured. "Even Syaoran asked. What's wrong with you people? Fine it's not a happy ending but that doesn't mean we can' be friends."

"A guy and a girl cannot be friends, my dear." Chiharu said, motherly.

"Then what the hell are you and Eriol?" Rika shot at her cousin who shut up instantly. Sakura giggled softly. "Caught you there, _dear_." Sakura taunted. Chiharu stuck her tongue out at her before her eyes widened.

"Ex lover, at twelve o'clock." Chiharu said as she raised her head up behind Sakura. Sakura frowned as she idly glanced behind her to find Eriol and some of his friends walk into the cafeteria.

Rika coughed. "**Ex**?" She hissed. Sakura shot her a look. "I'll explain later, okay?"

Rika nodded as Eriol and his friend headed their way. Sakura pretended she was zipping up Rika's backpack and Chiharu crossed her arms, staring at Sakura's back.

"Rika," Sakura murmured, "your backpack zipper is stuck… I'm serious."

Rika's eyes widened. "WHAT?"

"Kidding." Sakura giggled and Chiharu burst into laughter. "You value your backpack too much." Chiharu shook her head at her cousin. Eriol arrived to where they were standing and smiled.

"Hey guys."

"Morning Eriol." Sakura smiled, looking, strangely enough, normal. Like nothing affected her.

"So did your brother say you can come?" Eriol asked Sakura. Sakura glanced at Chiharu then back at Eriol. "Yeah," She finally said, smiling, "I can come."

"Great!" Eriol laughed. "I want you to meet somebody. I think you and her would get along really well."

"I'm sure we will," Sakura murmured as Eriol held her shoulder before walking off. Chiharu scowled.

"Yeah, you bet Sakura and she will get along well."

"Cut the protective act, it's creeping me out." Rika poked her cousin. Chiharu frowned. "You creep me out!"

Sakura left the bickering family members and walked away. 'I can't believe I agreed to going.' She thought as she sat down at a table. Rika and Chiharu followed her.

'Hope I can last…'

* * *

The week, unfortunately, went by pretty quickly. Sakura continued doing what she normally did- and also thought about Syaoran. He was sweet, caring- sure he went on a lot of dates but he really did know how to please a person. 

Sakura hummed a soft tune as she started to get ready. She wore a light pink and dark pink plaid t-shirt with a jeans miniskirt. She had white sandals and a bandana tied around her neck. She smiled to herself as she picked up her backpack and left her room.

"Where are you going, kaijuu?" her brother asked. Sakura rolled her eyes. "On a date."

"SAY WHAT?" Touya roared as he leapt out of his chair. Sakura laughed out loud as she held her sides. "Oh my god! That was so precious!"

Touya was fuming as he glared at his sister. "What are you playing at? Where are you going?"

"A date!" Sakura sung as she left the house. Touya was about to run after his sister when he felt his fathers hand on his shoulder.

"Don't stop me!" Touya hissed.

"She's going on a study session with her friends." Fujitaka smiled. "She just said date to make you mad. You should know better."

"KAIJUU!" Touya screamed as he sat down on the sofa, fire surging around him.

Fujitaka shook his head. 'Kids.'

* * *

Sakura silent strode along the side walk, her head facing down. She sighed as she rounded the last corner to Mika's café when she saw a rose pop up into her line of vision. Her eyes widened instantly. 

"Syaoran," She gasped as she looked up, finding indeed Syaoran standing in front of her, smirking indigently.

"Afternoon, Sakura." He said as he picked up her hand and lightly kissed her knuckles.

"What're you doing here? I didn't call you." Sakura whispered as she held the rose close to her chest.

"Yeah well, I had nothing to do and I was bored and nobody is going to call me today," He winked at Sakura, "if they do I have voicemail. Thought I'd escort you to Mika's Café."

Sakura smiled small. "You don't have to, you know that!" She replied as she poked his arm.

"I know." Syaoran laughed as he held his arm out like an escort. Sakura rolled her eyes as she took his arm.

"Then why'd you do it?" She asked as they started walking. Their arms fell but their fingers loosely tangled together, neither of them really moving to release their hands.

"Because I wanted to…"

Sakura left their conversation at that. They arrived at Mika's café and Syaoran opened the door for her. He spotted the table and pushed Sakura in that direction.

"You go, I'll get us some drinks."

"You sure?" Sakura looked back at him.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, you know they're gonna order their own food separately. Just tell me what you want and I'll get it."

"Honestly," Sakura breathed, "I want nothing."

"Sakura." Syaoran said his voice stern.

"Fine, just a glass of orange juice."

"For now?" Syaoran raised a brow.

"Yes, yes father, for now." Sakura teased. He laughed as he started waking to the counter. Sakura stared after him, wondering why he came… 'What's his reason?' she thought as she headed towards the table where everybody was.

"Sakura! You came!" Eriol smiled as he spotted Sakura. He got up and hugged Sakura, who lightly hugged him back. Sakura smiled back at him and walked towards a seat beside him. She sat down and he leaned back in his chair.

"That's Arashi," he said pointing towards a very gothic girl. "That's Yukari," he pointed towards a cute baby-ish girl who smiled at Sakura.

"That's Ryoku," he said pointing at a guy beside Arashi, "and that's Raion. Ryoku's with Arashi and Raion's with Yukari."

Sakura nodded as Takashi and Chiharu walk in.

"Tak and Chi!" Eriol greeted as they sit down. Eriol glanced at the watch.

"One person's missing."

"Is Tomoyo coming?" Yukari squealed. Eriol chuckled, "Yeah she is."

"Oh my god! I missed her so much!" Yukari jumped in her seat and Arashi sends her a small smile. "Yeah me too."

"Who's Tomoyo?" Sakura asks as she held her pen in her hand. She pretended she didn't know who Tomoyo was…

"She's Eriol's girlfriend!" Yukari squealed. "She is like the nicest person you're ever gonna meet!"

"Girlfriend?" Sakura repeated. Takashi sent a look towards Sakura, a look of concern.

A loud shriek was heard and a girl with beautiful raven tresses ran towards Eriol. "Eri-kun!" She giggles as she hugs him.

"Hey sweetheart," He greeted her. Chiharu and Takashi sit down with Sakura, all looking like nothing was happening.

"Tomoyo," Eriol said as she sat on his lap, "this is Sakura, Chiharu and Takashi."

Tomoyo smiled at them. "Hi!"

"Guys, this is my girlfriend, Tomoyo."

"Nice to meet you." Sakura smiled as she stood up. She, even tough she didn't want to, hugged Tomoyo.

"Ditto! Lord, you are so cute! You think I can make you clothes?"

Sakura sweat dropped. "Excuse me?"

Eriol rolled his eyes. "Tomoyo- get to know her before you want to make her clothes?"

Chiharu raised a brow and Sakura poked her rib. She sent a look that screamed, 'Don't even!' Chiharu rolled her eyes and leaned against Takashi.

Syaoran, who was holding a glass of orange juice and another glass of coke, arrived at the table.

"Syaoran," Chiharu grinned at him, "didn't know you came."

"Hey Chiharu." Syaoran smiled at her as he passed Sakura her glass. "Here." He said as Sakura took it.

"Thanks." She smiled. She patted the seat beside her and he sat down. He leaned back in his chair and Sakura bent towards his ears.

"She wants to make clothes for me- is that normal?"

Syaoran grinned and whispered back, "Who knows. She's dating a four eyed freak."

"EHH?" Sakura yelled as she pulled back. Everybody was staring at them and Syaoran laughed. "I'm joking!"

"The first part was correct, but the second part?"

"Well you know- freak suits the image perfectly!"

"Syaoran!" Sakura whined.

"Are you two dating?" Yukari blurted out. Arashi bonked her head and Yukari glared at her. Syaoran raised a brow.

"Pardon?"

"Are you two dealing…?" Raion repeated what his girlfriend asked.

"No." Sakura replied as she sipped her orange juice.

"Just really good friends." Syaoran finished for her as he turned back to her.

"I haven't heard Sakura talk about you." Eriol raised a brow.

"Oh Sakura," Syaoran turned to her, "I thought you loved me!"

"Oh dream on!" Sakura rolled her eyes and Chiharu burst into laughter. Syaoran chuckled as he pulled the pen out of her hand. "That's the wrong equation."

"Why thank you Mr. High-and-mighty."

"You're welcome, Mrs. High-and-mighty."

Sakura shot him a look and he grinned before looking away. Tomoyo raised a brow. "YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE!"

Sakura looked at her. "Ew! He is definitely not cute."

"I'm sexy!" Syaoran jutted in.

"God no." Sakura teased and Syaoran laughed. She looked at him thankfully and he smiled back. 'You're welcome.' He mouthed and she nodded.

* * *

Later that evening, everybody left the café and Sakura and Syaoran were the last ones remaining. 

"Thank you so much for today." She smiled. "If it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't have lasted."

"No problem." He grinned. "Though I have a favour to ask." He murmured.

"What is it?"

"Don't think that I did what I did today to get you to agree to this favour. I did what I did because I wanted to, and you can answer yes or no to my question, alrighty?"

"Get on with it man." Sakura rolled her eyes in fake impatience. Syaoran laughed as he started leaving, Sakura behind him.

"Hitomi is having another party. I need- somebody to go with… and I was er… wondering if…"

"I'll be your date." Sakura grinned. Syaoran glanced at her and smirked. "I knew you'd say yes."

"Checked your destiny?"

"No, you're just that kind of person."

Sakura laughed as he snapped his fingers and a rose appeared in front of her. "It's in three days, an all night party, starts seven PM. It's a Saturday so I suppose you can stay out?"

"On the sly." Sakura's eyes twinkled. Syaoran laughed. "Cool." Sakura took the rose.

"There's a dress waiting for you at home. I'll pick you up at 7, later." He smiled as he kissed her knuckles and disappeared into a fog of mist.

Sakura stared after him. 'Why are you doing this…' she thought as she ran home. Her dad and brother were out. She tore up the stairs, knowing Kero was in the kitchen. She opened her bedroom door and found a box lying on her bed.

She opened the box and gasped at what she saw inside. A midnight black dress strapless dress that seemed longer than her length. It was sparkling with a slit running half way up the dress. Along with the dress were black stilettos that tied up, a shimmering black purse and a white fake rose for her hair.

'Syaoran,' she thought as she put the box safely in her closet, 'why are you doing this- why me… of all people?'

* * *

**Yay! LOL Tell me what you thought kay?**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	5. Watanabe Family

_A Date with Destiny_

_Sakura likes Eriol. To prevent a heartbreak she goes out with Syaoran aka Destiny. Now, Sakura thinks she's falling in love with Syaoran, instead of Eriol... SS, ET_

**Ages: **Sakura: 16 – Syaoran: 17

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Disclaimer: **Clamp – not me…

**Chapter 5:** Watanabe Family

_I need you with me Kagome, haven't you realized it yet?_

_-Inuyasha, Movie 1: Affections Across Time_

_--_

'Syaoran,' she thought as she put the box safely in her closet, 'why are you doing this- why me… of all people?'

--

Sakura tied her hair up into a very tight bun and stuck the rose that came with her dress into her hair. She examined herself in the mirror and smiled graciously, admiring how the dress fit her body. She glanced at the digital clock in her bedroom and saw that it was 6:45pm. 'Fifteen more minutes till he arrives,' Sakura thought as she adjusted the flower so that it rested at the side of her bun.

Three days passed rather quickly for Sakura. After the day Syaoran asked her to go the party, everything was a blur- just a whiz by Sakura's face. The next day Chiharu bombarded Sakura with never ending questions about what Syaoran was up to. The day after that, Takashi took Sakura shopping since Chiharu was busy babysitting and said Sakura and him could go out.

Takashi and Sakura shopping till Takashi was out of money and Sakura was out of breath. He grinned as he wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"Know something- you're the kid sister I've never had." He said that day. Sakura had twitched.

"I'm always the kid sister nobody ever had." She had commented as she held a few bags in her hands. Takashi rolled his eyes.

"I've known you longest- out of _any_ of us. You and Chiharu met _recently_ compared to how long I've known you."

Sakura laughed when he had said that. It was true. Takashi and Sakura knew each other since they were both 2 years of age. Chiharu and Sakura only met in elementary school. Takashi and Sakura grew up together and practically did _everything_ together- thus dubbing themselves siblings without blood relation.

"True," Sakura mused, "and I remember ever single stupid thing you did."

Takashi rolled his eyes as they made their way to his car. "Name one Sakura."

"Well- the time you cried because your mom wouldn't get you a _Barbie_ doll."

Takashi twitched. "I thought it was an action figure okay!"

Sakura burst into laughter as they got into his car. "Right, an action figure with a micro-mini skirt and flowing blond hair and boobs bigger than Pamela Anderson?"

Takashi sighed. "No point arguing with you…"

Sakura snapped back to reality as she saw herself twirling a lock of her hair between her forefinger and middle finger. She sighed in content as she twirled once more. 'Perfect,' she thought as she slipped into her shoes and walked downstairs. She glanced subtly into the kitchen and found her dad pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Konnichiwa, Otou-san," Sakura greeted him.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan," Fujitaka smiled at her as she twirled in front of him. His eyes widened as he studied his daughter.

"You look… amazing." He smiled.

"Thank you," She did a tiny curtsey, "Where's Onii-chan?"

"Buying groceries," Fujitaka walked to his daughter and put a hand on her shoulder, "I know you can protect your self with your cards and I know this is a magical thing only but do take care."

Sakura smiled softly as she hugged her father tightly as he hugged her back. As they were pulling away, he whispered softly into her ear, "You look even better than Nadesiko."

Sakura smiled as she pulled back. "Thanks," She whispered as she clutched the purse. Fujitaka crossed his arms and leaned back.

"So you're out all night right?"

"Yes sir!"

"I'll keep Touya busy," He smiled, "have fun."

Sakura nodded as she headed towards the door. "He should be here in…" Sakura looked at the clock.

"Three," Fujitaka waved at her as she opened the door.

"Two," Sakura stepped outside and shut the door behind her. She turned around to walk down the steps…

"One…" Sakura smiled as she saw Syaoran appear in front of her, holding a red rose.

"You are looking stunning," He breathed as she slowly lifted her right hand and kissed her knuckles. She giggled as she took the rose and tucked it into her hair, right beside the fake rose.

"Not to shabby yourself," She said as she fixed his collar on his black suit. He was wearing a rather stunning black suit with a crisp white button up t-shirt. His hair was, as usual, messy and Sakura had to admit, it added to the _stunning_-ism.

He held his arm out for Sakura and she looped her arm around his. She smiled as they started walking, and with every step they took, they started teleporting.

"We have to stop at my place for a second before we go to Hitomi's," Syaoran said, "and my sisters have already reached Hitomi's so you have nothing to worry about."

Sakura nodded. "Sure thing," She said as they started transporting, all the way to Syaoran's house in the clouds…

* * *

They landed in the front of Syaoran's house and Sakura was amazed to find it quite mansion looking. She looked around and saw that it was dark, possibly seven pm-ish, just like how she left her world. Syaoran put his key into the lock and turned, allowing the door to be opened. His fingers were intertwined with Sakura's as he led her inside. She gripped onto his hand tighter as they entered his place.

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked around. "Oh my lord," She murmured as she saw huge abstract paintings hung all over the walls. Syaoran smirked as he led Sakura to a large plush red sofa. "Sit down for a sec, I'll be right back."

Sakura nodded as she sat down, toying with her dress as Syaoran ran up the stairs, three steps at a time. Sakura looked around and saw that the house was quite spotless. She hummed a soft tune as she touched the soft flower in her hair and smiled. She stood up and started walking around the sofa, glancing at pictures settled on tables. Sakura saw a rather interesting picture so she decided to check it out.

She picked up the frame and brought the picture unusually close to her face. She saw a girl with buns on either side of her head and a large smile sitting beside a rather young looking Syaoran. He smirked as he had his arm tightly around her neck and she was smiling broadly as she looked like she tried to pus him off.

'Cute,' she thought as she glanced at another picture beside that one. It was a picture of Syaoran tickling the same girl and her shrieking out in laughter. She studied the picture for quite some time and it seemed as if Syaoran and that girl were really close- unusually close.

"My cousin, Mei Lin." Syaoran's voice came softly from behind Sakura. She jumped as she put the frame down and spun around suddenly, gripping the table to steady herself.

"Oh… I'm sorry Syaoran," She said hastily, "I didn't mean to- you know…"

Syaoran smiled, "Its okay," He whispered as he went to fix the picture. He leaned over Sakura, her body crushing against his as he rested his right hand on her shoulder as his left hand went over her shoulder to fix the frame. He sighed loudly as he started to pull back.

"Will she be at the party?" Sakura murmured, casting a curious glance at him. He looked away as Sakura took a step forward.

"She's dead…"

* * *

Sakura sat in the limo with Syaoran beside her, his arms playing with her fingers. She looked out the window, the shock still slamming against her body.

'Dead…' she thought as she felt Syaoran run his finger down her palm. Her fingers twitched and he pressed his large hand against her tiny one, trying to steady her.

After Syaoran admitted that his cousin, Mei Lin, was dead- he walked out of the room rather quietly. Sakura followed him and he had caught his fingers with his hand, toying with the tips of her fingers from before they got into the limo.

"Oh yeah," Syaoran said looking at her, smiling secretively, "Shin will be there."

Sakura twitched. "WHAT?"

Syaoran chuckled. "Don't worry, we're safe."

"I sure hope so," Sakura murmured as she looked out the window again. Syaoran sighed as he turned to her.

"Sakura?"

She turned her head and looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Don't mind what I said earlier," he murmured, "me and Mei Lin were like really close- we were born on the same day and she was older by two minutes and well… we had a connection."

Sakura smiled. "Hey, no need to explain."

Syaoran smiled thankfully. He brought a fist full of powder and blew it so a tiny screen appeared in front of him and Sakura.

"What's this?" Sakura asked as she saw the screen. She knew it was a destiny screen but she didn't ask for her destiny to be told.

"You're on a date with me," He smirked, "I always keep my end of the bargain…"

Sakura was about to object when he held her hand tightly. "Just watch…" He whispered as the _movie_ began…

--

"_Hey baby," a dark and rather husky voice whispered as he wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist, who was changing into some casual clothing. She was in her pants and was wearing her bra when she felt his hands wrap around her waist firmly._

"_Hi honey," She smiled as she moved her head, allowing him to kiss her neck._

"_How was your day?" he asked as she turned around in his arms, grinning wildly._

"_Very interesting… Riku gave me a lesson on what he learnt in Science today, apparently he learned how weather works, and Reiya taught me that paint does not come out of white carpet easily without magic."_

_He chuckled. "Sounds like your day was interesting…"_

"_Oh definitely," She whispered as their lips tightly met in a searing kiss. She pulled back before running her fingers through his hair._

"_You know what day it is today?" She grinned._

"_Oh I don't know," He smirked, he nuzzled her nose with his own, "you're 26 today baby, how can I forget?"_

_Sakura giggled as she felt something soft trail up her bare midriff. She shivered in excitement as she closed her eyes, feeling that soft something trail over her face before landing at her nose. Her eyes slowly opened as she saw a red rose. All this while the face of her husband remained darkened by shadows._

"_Happy birthday, Love." He whispered as he picked up her right hand and kissed her softly on her knuckles._

_She squealed as she hugged him tightly. "Dear god I love you so much…"_

_--_

Sakura blinked several times as Syaoran shut the screen immediately. She didn't have any reaction what so ever so she kept staring and kept blinking…

"Sakura?" Syaoran waved his hand in front of her face. He closed the screen right then because she said his name right after that line…

'She was supposed to say dear god I love you so much, Syaoran my love…' he thought as she shook her head.

"Who was he?" She whispered, surprise and shock radiating throughout her body.

'Only one person gives me a rose and kisses my knuckles,' she thought as she idly glanced at Syaoran, 'so why did he show me that…'

"The guy you marry," Syaoran smirked as the limousine stopped. He got out and waited for Sakura as the driver opened her door. The limo drove away as they latched hands together.

"I'll ask you about that later," Sakura murmured.

"Looking forward to it." Syaoran whispered back as they both started to walk into the party.

The night has just begun…

* * *

They entered a grand banquet hall that was packed to the edge with rather luxurious looking people. Women dressed in extra fancy clothes making Sakura's outfit look drab and plain. But Sakura didn't mind, she loved her dress the best out of all the ladies in the room. 'How do they walk in those things?' her eye twitched as she saw a woman in layers of cloths drinking punch.

"You look the best out of all of them," Syaoran whispered, his mouth close to her ear so she felt his breath splash onto her. Sakura smiled as she inclined her head slightly.

"I was wondering," She murmured as he tightened his grip on her hand as she relaxed as she moved closer to him, their shoulders touching.

"You'll get along with her," he said pointing to a woman in a black skirt and a white corset blouse. Her hair was waist length and she had a head band on as she spoke with several people.

"Who is she?" Sakura asked as she looked at him. He chuckled. "Hitomi's twin sister, Hikaru."

Sakura glazed at Hikaru, watching how the girl interacted with other people. "She's really pretty," She murmured and Syaoran laughed, "yeah she is, she asked me to go out with her one time- that day I will never forget."

"Really?" Sakura's eye brows shot up, "And why is that?"

"She wanted to know if she was going to get a puppy for her birthday."

Sakura started laughing, rather loudly and Syaoran chuckle too, as he wrapping his arm around her waist. Her hand found his hand at the side of her waist and she intertwined her fingers with his again, still continuing to laugh. "Oh lord," she shook her head as Syaoran led them towards Hikaru. Hikaru's golden brown eyes shined as she waved at Syaoran.

"Hey Syaoran-kun!" She smiledas she walked towards him, leaving her other guests behind.

"Hey 'Karu," Syaoran said as he made a small box appear in his hands, "I promised you this back last week," he said as Hikaru opened the box. She twitched wildly. "I said I was joking- I don't _want_ a stupid rock from Earth Syaoran!"

Sakura grinned, amusedly as Syaoran pushed the box deeper into her hands, "Oh I insist, I spent a long time finding a jagged enough rock for you."

"Go to hell, Li." Hikaru spat as she finally noticed Sakura. "Oh lord! I'm so sorry! I'm Hikaru," She shook hands with Sakura who smiled. "I'm Sakura," She introduced herself as Hikaru grinned.

"Cherry blossom eh? Nice name."

"Thanks," Sakura smiled as Syaoran's thumb caressed her palm. "Where's Hitomi?" Syaoran asked as he looked around, not finding Hikaru's twin any where.

"She's peeing!" Hikaru grinned cheekily and Syaoran coughed a few times. "Hikaru- un_needed_ information!"

"Well la di da!" Hikaru laughed as she winked at Sakura, "You know you like information like that."

"You can go to hell Watanabe," Syaoran snarled playfully.

"Screw you Li!" Hikaru laughed.

"Yourself Watanabe."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she turned around and jumped as she saw a face extremely close to hers. Syaoran turned around instantly to find a Hikaru look-a-like.

"Hitomi!" Syaoran grinned as she giggled. "Oh my god! Syaoran she is so cute!"

Sakura blinked as she blushed. She studied Hitomi and saw she looked a lot like Hikaru.

'Twins, Sakura…' Sakura told herself. Hitomi was wearing casual jean pants put a rather spiffy top. It was a sparkling black top with a really low V cut. It was creased straps and it had a thin white string right under her breasts before the top flared out and landed just at her hips. Her hair was tied in a pony tail and she had white eye shadow and light pink lipstick.

Hitomi stuck her hand out and smiled at Sakura, "Watanabe Hitomi."

Sakura smiled as she shook her hand, "Kinomoto Sakura." She introduced herself, she glanced at Hikaru and saw her grinning broadly.

'The Watanabe sisters are definitely weird,' she thought to herself as she pulled her hand back and Hitomi crossed her arms.

"Alright, the last party Syaoran you left early! You can't leave today no matter _what_!"

"Shin attacked Sakura last time- had to get outta here." Syaoran shrugged as Hikaru twitched.

"I'm going to kill Cousin!"

Syaoran smirked. "You'll be just as bad as he is then."

Hikaru frowned. "Syaoran- it's been a year…"

"So?" Syaoran shrugged as he let go of Sakura's waist and stretched his arms out over his body. Hitomi shook her head as she glanced idly over to the other side of the large room, staring at her cousin who was laughing heartily with a few of their cousins.

"I know it's too soon for asking," Hikaru murmured, "but just- try to get over it?"

"Ah- speaking of that," Hitomi said, "look who just entered the house."

Sakura and Syaoran turned around and Sakura was surprised to see a gorgeous man waking their way. He was tall, a bit taller than Syaoran with dark black hair and beetle black eyes. He was wearing a black dress pants with dress shoes, a white button up t-shirt a long with a black blazer. He smirked indigently as he raised his hand before putting it back into his pocket.

"That man just seems to get sexier every time we see him," Hikaru said as she fanned herself. He rolled his eyes because he was within ear shot. He stood beside Syaoran and smirked.

"And you seemed to get immature, more so than you already are, Hikaru."

"Shut up," Hikaru shot as he idly turned to Sakura.

"I don't believe we've ever met," he said as he put his hand out, "you must be Syaoran's new mission- I'm Ling Ryu."

Sakura smiled broadly as she latched her hand with his large and firm ones, "Kinomoto Sakura…" She whispered and he whistled low. "Nice name."

"Ryu, she's _my_ mission," Syaoran grinned as he tightly hugged Ryu. Ryu hugged him back before pulling back, "Don't worry," Ryu said, "I'm still hooked."

"YOU TOO?" Hikaru shrilled. "I was just telling Syaoran to you know- get over it?"

"It's kind of hard to," Ryu murmured, his fingers running through his hair, "you didn't know her as well as Syaoran and I did."

"Yeah but-…" Hikaru sighed, "I'm being dumb- I know it's hard to."

"Then stop talking about it," Ryu rolled his eyes. Sakura tugged Syaoran's sleeve and he inclined his head in her direction, "Yeah?"

"I'm gonna go get something to drink," She murmured and he nodded.

"Go ahead- if you get lost just yell one of our names," He smirked playfully. Ryu chuckled.

"Call my name and I'll be there in a heart beat," He winked at her.

"Oi! She's _my_ mission!" Syaoran growled.

"Actually," Sakura's eyes danced, "I didn't call him- he asked _me_ out."

Ryu whistled low as Hitomi burst into squeals. Hikaru laughed till her sides hurt as she saw Syaoran slowly turning red. "Li Syaoran you haven't asked somebody out since the Michelle." Hitomi laughed as Hikaru held onto her sister for support.

"And that was because your sisters made you," Ryu chided as Syaoran growled dangerously, glaring daggers at Sakura.

"Did you _have_ to tell them?" Syaoran asked, sharply.

"I don't like being referred to as _mission_." Sakura replied smoothly as she walked off.

"OOOOOOOOOOOH!" Hikaru burned as she fell onto the floor laughing.

"Nice one Sakura," Ryu called after her as she raised her hand in the air as she walked towards the table filled with snacks.

Hikaru started breathing normally, random spurts of laughter coming out of her as Hitomi leaned closer to Syaoran.

"I like her," She whispered.

"Is she- you know," Hikaru made a circle with finger and Syaoran nodded.

"She's my destiny…"

* * *

Sakura poured herself a cup of water as she turned around and leaned on the table, slowly sipping her drink. She examined all the guests noticing that some of them looked younger than she did and others looked older than the Principal's wife.

'These people have probably lived for hundreds of years,' she thought, noting the fact that Syaoran has been destiny for years- _hundreds_ of years. She took another sip of water when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked over and gasped seeing it was Shin.

"Hello there," He smirked as he let go of her shoulder. Well more like Sakura took three large steps back, gripping her glass of water tightly.

Shin looked much more dressier than the last time she saw him. His hair was spiked with gel, he wore dress pants and a white button up shirt that wasn't tucked in and no overcoat. He had a wrist watch on his right hand and a silver stud on his left ear. He grinned at her as he took a step closer to her.

"You are looking amazing," he said as Sakura took another step back.

"Thanks you- wish I could say the same for you." She said, not liking _at all_ how his aura danced around his body. It was very secretive, and not the sexy secretive- more like the deadly secretive.

"Oh, a little vixen are we?" He smirked as he took two large strides towards her. Sakura squeaked as she took three steps back. She idly looked behind her and saw that there was nobody within a twenty feet radius from the snack table.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I just want to talk," He said, smirking broadly, "is that so much to ask for? Or are you so interested in Syaoran that you can't even think about giving us _lesser_ folks a look, now do you?"

"What- what do you mean?" Sakura gasped as he shot forward and caught her wrists. She dropped the glass of water and cried out in pain.

"Listen, _girl_,"

"The name," Sakura strained out, "is not girl."

Shin smirked, "Fine, I heard Syaoran say your name… Sakura…"

Sakura winced in pain as he pushed her hands behind her body, locking her in a deadly position where she could do nothing but submit.

Sakura whimpered in pain knowing her wrists were going to bruise. She bit her lip, as the pain felt overwhelming.

"LET HER GO!" Syaoran roared as he lunged forward, punching Shin right at his temple. Shin staggered backwards as he let go of Sakura's wrists. Sakura instantly flew towards Syaoran as he caught her around the waist and carefully pushed her behind him. They had already drawn a crowd.

"What the freak do you want, Watanabe?" Syaoran roared. Hitomi and Hikaru were related to Shin through Hitomi and Hikaru's father and Shin's father. They were direct paternal cousins and shared the same last names.

"Nothing," Shin said as he wiped the blood that slowly started coming from his nose, "just wanted to make a new friend."

Syaoran sneered, "Your version of _making_ friends differs from that of regular people, Watanabe."

Shin snarled, "Wasn't it _Shin_, Syaoran?"

"It's Li to you- and I don't refer to people's first name if I don't respect them, _Watanabe._"

Shin growled as he shot up. He walked dangerously towards Syaoran, his breathing ragged, "I'll see you soon, _Syaoran_." He whispered as he walked past him, towards the exit. Sakura was panting as Syaoran turned around and held her hands up. Ryu, Hitomi and Hikaru ran their way, Hikaru screeching to a halt and Ryu cursing under his breath. Hitomi flared as she glared at the exit.

"I WILL MURDER THAT BRAT!" She shrieked.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru asked, concern washing her face.

"Want me to go after him, Sakura-chan?" Ryu asked, in all seriousness.

Sakura smiled softly as she shook her head. "It's okay Ryu-kun… ow! Syaoran that hurts!" She said as Syaoran lightly pressed the area where Shin had gripped.

"Damn- that's gonna bruise." Syaoran murmured.

"Oh lord," Hitomi gasped, horror stricken. "I am so sorry," she whispered.

"It's alright," Sakura smiled, "honestly!"

"You guys should go," Ryu murmured. He glanced at the large grandfather clock and saw it was half past midnight, "you've been here for more than three hours- that counts as long enough."

Sakura smiled gratefully as Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist again. "Thanks guys," he murmured as he started leading Sakura to the exit. Hikaru stopped him and hugged Sakura. "It was great meeting you," She whispered.

Sakura smiled. "Ditto." Hitomi also hugged Sakura and Ryu shook her hands lightly. "We'll see you again soon," he smiled as Syaoran and her left. Ryu sighed as he stared after her.

"Damn… that guy really needs to stop going after other people's girls." He growled. "First Mei Lin, now Sakura?"

"Mei Lin was your fiancée dude," Hitomi rolled her eyes, "that was a weird instance- but Sakura is kind of still… single?"

"It's so obvious Syaoran likes her." Hikaru coughed.

"Even still," Ryu said staring after Sakura.

"She should be careful of Shin."

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran sat in the limo as it drove towards Syaoran's place. "I didn't see your sisters," Sakura murmured, trying to ease up the atmosphere.

"They were around- thought I don't think they saw that little incident between us and Shin."

Sakura nodded as she stared at the forming bruises on her wrist.

"I'm sorry," He whispered as he glanced at her wrist. He lightly touched it and pulled his hand back, afraid he might break her.

"It's not your fault," She smiled.

"I should've been there…"

"Syaoran!" Sakura said sternly. "It's not your fault."

Syaoran didn't say anything as Sakura looked back at her wrists. There was something bugging her- bugging her greatly. The limo stopped in front of Syaoran's house and they both got out as the Limo went to park. Sakura felt the cool splash of midnight hair hit her face and she was quite surprised at the serenity of the atmosphere in Heaven's regions. She knew this place was close to the gates of heavens but not close _enough_ to reach Heaven.

"You want to go back to your place or wait a few hours here?" Syaoran murmured as he faced her.

"I'll wait," She whispered. He nodded as was about to go when she caught his sleeve. He turned around and raised a brow. "What's wrong? Does your wrist hurt a lot?"

"When you showed me the vision earlier," she murmured, "was…" Syaoran dreaded what was coming next.

"Was I married to… you?"

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Extra long chapter for you guys… I've been writing FREAKISHLY short chapters recently… LOL! How did you like? This is a kind of gonna be short… like err… 15 chapter story aroundish? Anyways… you have MANY questions to ponder… like incident with Mei Lin… :D hehe!**

**Anyways, STAY TUNED!**

**Lub ya'll to uber death and beyond… :O**

**INFINITY AND BEYOND ROFLMFAO! (Buzz Lightyear… for you Toy story fans… LOL)**

**Sakura**

**Btw: reached 14 pages including AN's…**

**BY THE WAY AGAIN… the RATING for this fic went up to T… for vulgar languages that will come up… its STILL suitable for kids under 13- if you like cuss words… LOL… Syaoran not telling off Shin w/o swearing at him is kind of weird… o.o;**


	6. Leave me Alone!

_A Date with Destiny_

_Sakura likes Eriol. To prevent a heartbreak she goes out with Syaoran aka Destiny. Now, Sakura thinks she's falling in love with Syaoran, instead of Eriol... SS, ET_

**Ages: **Sakura: 16 – Syaoran: 17  
**Genre:** Romance/Humour  
**Disclaimer: **Clamp – not me…  
**Chapter 6:** Leave me Alone!

_Fake it till you make it!  
-Wolf Blossom's English Teacher_

* * *

"Was I married to… you?"

Syaoran stared at her, shock flowing through his body. 'How did… how did she… what the hell!'

"Syaoran!" Sakura repeated. "Was I married to you?"

"You need to go back to your world," he said, "my sisters are coming home."

Sakura frowned, not liking his answer at all. She crossed her arms. "I'm not leaving till I get an answer. Only you give me a rose and well- kiss my hand and well… was it you?"

"You need to go Sakura, it's already late."

"Syaoran!"

He frowned, screwing his eyebrows as he tucked a lock behind her hair, making a rose appear in the process. Syaoran placed the rose behind her ear and sighed. "You need to go back…"

"If you don't answer me right now, I'll never talk to you ever again." Sakura said, definitely.

"You won't do that." Syaoran remarked, quite sure of himself.

"Try me." She hissed as she pulled back. "Send me back now. I don't need your answer. Why show me stuff like this if you aren't gonna talk?"

Syaoran groaned as he shook his head. "Fine, we'll talk later."

"No, now."

"Go home." He said as he held his hands out in front of him. Sakura's eyes widened as she disappeared in a small mist.

'I'm so stupid…'

* * *

Sakura tried hard to keep herself contained. One hand she _really_ liked Eriol, and here Syaoran was showing her images that made her contradict herself. Syaoran was just Destiny, somebody she had a deal with. One date, one fortune.

Yet Syaoran continued asking _her_ out and today she found out she's married to him?

'How?!?' She asked herself as she tore off the dress and threw it against her closet. She, without washing the makeup off, pulled on her pajamas and fell into bed.

'Men are such inconsiderate jerks; it's not even funny…'

* * *

Sunday morning Sakura woke up earlier than she normally did. The sun hadn't even made it's way to the skies yet and Sakura was already out of bed, freshly showered and eating her cereal. Sakura saw a small digital clock on her kitchen counter that read 5:16am and she twitched seven too many times as she went to bed at 1am the previous night. She didn't even feel remotely tired.

She finished her cereal and quietly pulled on her roller blades, trying to leave the house as quietly as possible, since her brother and father were sleeping. She left a short note that said: _Out, needed to think. Call cell…_

Sakura sighed heavily, the stuffiness of the house getting to her head

'Damn that Syaoran,' she thought as she skidded across the asphalt, burning the streets behind her. It felt good, Sakura noticed to herself, the morning fresh breeze splashing against your face as you hit the roads before sunrise. She yawned lightly but it wasn't a fatigue yawn, it was an _I'm so bored I can't help **but** yawn_.

Sakura screeched to a halt suddenly as she arrived at the boundaries of Penguin Park. On the swing, under the now slowly rising sun, was Daidouji Tomoyo, Eriol's beloved girlfriend, and she looked _terribly_ and _utterly_ depressed. Sakura screwed up her eyebrows as she bladed towards her and ran on the sand with her blades on.

"Tomoyo-san!" she called as Tomoyo looked up, tears streaking her face. Tomoyo wiped her tears dry and smiled weakly at Sakura.

"Ohayo, Sakura-san."

Sakura smiled polity. "Sakura is fine, what's wrong?"

"No-nothing…"

Sakura frowned. "Don't nothing me, you don't cry at six am over _nothing_. Is it Eriol-kun?"

Tomoyo shook her head as she faced the ground again. Sakura sighed as she sat on the swing beside Tomoyo and looked up at the sky. "You know," she whispered, "you don't have to tell me. I'm somebody you just met but…" Sakura grinned, "You can trust me."

Tomoyo smiled weakly again. "I know; you seem very optimistic…"

"That," Sakura grinned, "I am- so, penny for your thoughts?"

Tomoyo gulped and looked away, "My father just had a stroke and well- he's in the hospital."

Sakura gasped as her head shot in Tomoyo's direction who continued swinging. "I love him Sakura-chan," Tomoyo whispered, "I'm closer to my father than I am my mother and if he leaves- how… how will I…"

"My mother died when I was young," Sakura whispered, her voice trailing off into a daze, "I never got to know her, so you're lucky… you know? You knew your father…"

Tomoyo looked at Sakura, examining her almost. Sakura matched Tomoyo's gaze with one of her own and both girls ended up cracking a smile.

"Wow," Tomoyo whistled, "who knew you would help me into smiling."

"God only knows."

"Maybe Destiny?" Came a masculine voice behind them. Sakura's back stiffened as she didn't even turn around but Tomoyo did.

"Oh! You're Li from that day!" She greeted. Syaoran smiled at her and looked at Sakura's back.

"Sakura…"

"Leave me alone," Sakura said stealthily as she stood up.

"Come on we have to…"

"No. Just go back. Just leave me alone!"

Tomoyo's eyebrows screwed up as Sakura bladed off, faster than the speed of light. Tomoyo turned to Syaoran and raised a brow.

"Did something _happen_?"

Syaoran sighed. "Yeah, something huge and it was my stupid mistake. Sorry Daidouji," He apologized as he ran off after Sakura. Tomoyo raised a brow.

"I guess everybody has their problems," She whispered as she sat back down on her swing. She lied to Sakura…

Her father really wasn't in the hospital. He died; years ago her father had died.

What truly was killing Tomoyo from the inside was the fact that her and Eriol…

Broke up…

* * *

Sakura made it past central Tomoeda before whizzing across the streets that led her to the edge of a small pond surrounded by trees and dewy crass. She sat down with a loud thud and ripped the stem of a long stem of grass, twisting it around her fingers. Syaoran had managed to follow her all the way and was surprised she wasn't the least bit tired.

'This girl is more than she seems,' he thought as he walked up behind her.

"Shield," Sakura whispered as a large pink shield appeared around her. He snarled inwardly, knowing he couldn't physically touch her.

"Sak-"

"Silent…" Sakura whispered as Syaoran's voice eluded him. His eyes widened as she stood up and turned around.

"Why are you going to explain today when you could've yesterday night? What is the difference? _Huh_? Today _yesterday_, in the end you're gonna explain. And even if you didn't _want_ to explain, why show me that vision?"

He continued to stare at her as she shook her head.

"Return…" She whispered as both her cards returned. Sakura turned and bladed off. Syaoran signed in relentless.

'At times I'm a genius, but in this instance I'm the biggest moron in the world…"

* * *

Sakura saw the large clock on the tower read it being 8am now. She was amused at how long she bladed for and how long Syaoran didn't come after her for. She saw Chiharu and Takashi standing in front of a toy store, Chiharu squealing and Takashi groaning…

"CHIHARU! TAKA-SHIIIIIII!" Sakura strained out as she came to a stop in front of her two friends. Takashi raised a brow at her.

"What's wrong with you?" He raised a brow.

"If you weren't you, I'd whack you." Sakura shot as she placed her hands on her knees panting. "I've been out of the house since five."

"MORNING?"

"No genius, evening," Sakura rolled her eyes at Takashi's stupidity.

"Oh hey Syaoran," Chiharu waved as Sakura stiffened once again.

'Why can't I feel his aura?' she thought as she idly turned around to find him walking casually towards them.

"Chiharu," he nodded, "Takashi," he looked at Takashi and then turned to Sakura.

"Kinomoto," he said rather harshly.

"Li," she replied curtly, in the same tone. Why the heck was _he_ being rude for? He was the one that was being _too smart_ in showing her **their** future.

"What happened with you two?" Takashi raised a brow. "Back at the study session you were all on top of each other."

"Who, us?" Syaoran's eyes shone. "It's not like we're getting married."

"Oh just _shut up_." Sakura rolled her eyes before turning to Chiharu.

"Okay listen, Ryuushi wanted you to pretend to be his girl for some thing he's pulling for his parents."

Chiharu coughed. "Why me? Everybody knows Takashi and I are dating."

"His parents are coming down from Thailand and they're staying with him in his grandparents place. He told his parents he had a girlfriend and now they want to meet him. He said they broke up but they expect pictures so we pulled you as a candidate."

"Why me? Why not Naoko?"

"Too vicious."

"And I'm not?"

"Only with Takashi."

"Why not you?"

"I'm running around saving the goddamned world every day so not me."

"You haven't been _out_ since grade four!"

"Whatever! Ryuushi finds you hottest out of the four of us."

"Damn straight!" Takashi grinned as Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Fine, how long are his parents down for?" Chiharu raised a brow.

"Two days. All you have to do is take pictures with Ryuushi all day today and then we develop the pictures this evening and his parents are coming down tomorrow."

"And you didn't tell me this earlier because…"

"I was busy! Hey! Shut up okay? Anyways, Ashi," Sakura turned to Takashi, "do you approve?"

"As long as they don't go kissy kissy I'm perfectly fine."

"Aww how sweet," Sakura giggled, "if I had a guy like that."

She glanced over at Syaoran who had his gaze fixed on her. She felt a chill run up her spine before she turned back to her two best friends.

"Call Ryuushi later today," Sakura nodded to her friend, "he'd want to work out _technicalities_."

"You make it sound like a stupid business proposal." Chiharu rolled her eyes.

"Can I talk to you?" Syaoran finally whispered and Chiharu and Takashi looked at him. Sakura, without even looking at Syaoran, simply replied.

"No."

Chiharu and Takashi were both confused as to what was happening but Syaoran caught Sakura's arm before she bladed of. She turned around and stared at him coldly.

"Let me go."

"No." He replied as he walked off, dragging her along with him. It wasn't helpful that her _shoes rolled in his general direction_.

'Damn the blades,' she thought. She tried to conjure up some magic but Syaoran must've sensed it because he said, "If you use magic, people will see…"

Sakura cursed under her breath as he pulled her back to Penguin Park, currently isolated from the rest of the waking world. Sakura pulled out of his grip and crossed her arms.

"What part of leave me alone do you not get? And what was with the whole last name thing, if I remember correctly _I_ was mad at _you_."

"I was mad at you for being mad at me alright? So can we talk?"

"Well it seems like I have no other options." Sakura remarked as she crossed her arms and stared at him with an intense vibe. Syaoran merely sighed as he returned her look with one of his own.

"Everybody in the world as a _soul mate_, somebody they are destined to be with. When I newly got my Destiny powers, my sisters had made me show who their soul mates were then they made me show mine. We found out it was a girl named Kinomoto Sakura…"

Sakura stared into his eyes as he continued to talk, his eyes clouding over with emotion.

"Back in the seventeenth century, there _was_ a girl named Kinomoto Sakura and she had summoned me, yet she used me for her own gain, not saying one date for one destiny isn't using but she called me _more than once_ and more frequently than needed. She was trying to get her ex husband jealous because he had eloped with a Princess while that Sakura was just a shoemaker's daughter who possessed telepathy and levitation abilities."

Sakura listened, not daring to disturb.

"So we, my sisters and I, figured my destiny was wrong so they made me summon it again. We watched more intently this time and saw that there were cars and buildings and much different clothing than what they wore back then so we came to the conclusion that my soul mate was more into the future. So we waited, and waited and finally you summoned me. My sister, Sheifa, did a fate check and since fate intertwined with destiny, we saw that it was actually you who was meant for me…"

Sakura continued to stare.

"The vision I showed you was something I conjured up earlier that day for my own references, just to make sure it was really _you_ and not some next Sakura more into the future. The rose's thing I didn't even do to that Sakura so me doing that to you in the vision was a dead giveaway that you are mine…"

Sakura frowned at that possession statement.

"I just didn't figure you'd realize and like- figure out it was _us_…"

Sakura sighed as she shook her head. "Pretty big coming from Destiny. Could've you have _read_ the fact I'd figure it out?"

"Some things are meant to be kept hidden…"

"I like Eriol dammit! How can you now tell me that I fall in love with you and marry you and spend the rest of my life with somebody who _will_ outlive me!"

Syaoran remained silent.

"Just go…" She whispered as she clutched her head. "I don't want to see you right now…"

"Sakura…" He whispered as he made a move towards her but she stumbled backwards, her head shooting up.

"Just go! Don't come back! Don't talk to me! Leave me alone!"

Syaoran had pain in his eyes as he heard her say that. "Are you sure?" He whispered.

"Yes," She closed her eyes, tears forming, "I'm sure…"

"Alright…" he said and Sakura felt his presence disappear. She slowly opened her eyes and felt herself shatter as she saw a single rose lay where Syaoran stood a few seconds ago…

'Dear god,' She sobbed as she fell to her knees, wracking in hurt.

'Why did he have to show that?' she thought as she snapped her eyes shut. 'Some things are meant to be kept hidden! He said so himself…'

She crawled over to the rose and picked it up before falling into another set of tears.

'Why now? When I think I have feelings for him…'

* * *

**What you think? Sakura never wants to see Syaoran. Syaoran reveals his story. Tomoyo and Eriol broke up and Sakura has feelings for Syaoran? Aiiyooo o.O; well stay tuned! **

**Oh and if you have ANY suggestions I'd gladly accept them, it's not like I don't have ideas, I actually have A LOT of ideas but when I read fanfics sometimes I want it to go one way and well, I just want to know what the majority of you guys want, if it's something awesome and I totally LOVE the idea, I'll fuse it with what I have and you'll get a fanfic you want too XD**

**Stay tuned!**

**Much Lub,**

**Sakura**


	7. The After Pain

_A Date with Destiny_

_Sakura likes Eriol. To prevent a heartbreak she goes out with Syaoran aka Destiny. Now, Sakura thinks she's falling in love with Syaoran, instead of Eriol... SS, ET_

**Ages: **Sakura: 16 – Syaoran: 17

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Disclaimer: **Clamp – not me…

**Chapter 7:** The after pain

_Everything I see brings back memories of you and me…  
-Can't Stop Loving You by George Nozuka (song)_

* * *

'Why now? When I think I have feelings for him…'

--

Sakura was aimlessly skating around her hometown of Tomoeda as she thought about the incidents that just happened earlier that morning. Syaoran was- he well… Sakura didn't know what exactly to say about him mainly because he was just so _ugh_! After everything they did together, well three dates, he had to go and show her that they were going to get married and lead a _happy_ life together. What about Eriol? What about Sakura's feelings for Eriol?

'I don't think I like Eriol…' Sakura closed her eyes as she dodged a pole that she knew was right in front of her.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah._

Sakura passed a dolphin waterfall that was placed near the boarder of her town and she knew she was in-line skating for quite a long time but she didn't care. She wanted to get all of what was happening out of her head. She felt differently about Eriol… all of a sudden he seemed more _brotherly_ than _romantic_. Sakura had no idea where that thought came from, but it did…

'Eriol just doesn't appeal to me…' she thought as she strained to remember all the instances that she crossed with Eriol. Each time her hopes rose but never did she feel anything that she felt when Syaoran was around.

When Syaoran was around, Sakura's stomach did flip flops.

When Syaoran was around, Sakura got excited.

When Syaoran was around, Sakura felt unusually extremely inhumanly happy.

Syaoran's roses made Sakura feel unique.

Syaoran's knuckle kisses made Sakura feel special.

Syaoran made Sakura feel much different, in a way Eriol could never have achieve. That was a higher level, even for Eriol, and Sakura knew that. Eriol wasn't Syaoran and Syaoran definitely was not Eriol.

'That I know for sure,' Sakura thought to herself as she passed a breakfast hut. She had glanced inside to see Chiharu and Takashi drinking coffee and talking and Sakura was glad. Those two were amazing together.

_  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark. _

Syaoran sat in his room with a bowl of pure crystal water in front of him. He glanced over the edge of his bed and straight into the bowl of water to find Sakura skating randomly and aimlessly around her town, his rose clutched tightly in her left hand.

'What is she doing?' he thought as sadness clouded his being. Being around her made _him_ unusually happy and he enjoyed her company a lot. Her presences made him feel wanted, not that many woman admired him already, but Sakura's aura around his made him feel _calm_ instead of just _normal_.

Maybe it was something to do with the fact that she was the chosen Clow warrior, or maybe it was the fact she was a _girl_, and a very _unique_ girl at that. Whatever made her her, Syaoran loved it and unlike that other Sakura Kinomoto he knew years ago, this one lived up to her name. Sakura. Cherry Blossom. This Sakura Kinomoto was as sweet and beautiful as a blooming Cherry Blossom in the beginning of spring.

_  
Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you._

Sakura sat down on a park bench and she was surprised that she had skated so far away from home. She was at least a half an hour **drive** from her house and she had made it there by her skates in god knows how long. Her cell phone wasn't ringing so that meant her brother and father weren't that worried yet. She was expecting a call sooner or later though.

"What do I do now?" She whispered to herself as she felt a card form between her fingers. She looked at it and almost laughed as she saw that the Loop had formed between her fingers. Now Loop was an amazingly fun card, and Sakura, on occasions, loved messing with Chiharu by putting her into a very subtle loop. Chiharu usually thought she was going in circles until she realized that she _was_ really going in circles.

But Chiharu wasn't there and Sakura couldn't very well mess with random strangers walking around the park.

"I'm so bored… stupid Sunday. I want school to start again."

Sakura cringed at her thought but what can she do, during desperate times, one wished for desperate things.

'Desperate times call for desperate measures, as Chiharu always says…' Sakura thought.

_  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do._

Then Sakura really started thinking… about everything that was happening. Sakura had called Destiny, also known as Syaoran, to help her find out if she was destined for Eriol or not.

Along with her answer, she had found out that Syaoran wanted to take her to Hikaru and Hitomi Watanabe's house party. So Sakura joined, she knew she owed him something (apart from the date) for what he told her.

But during that party, Shin had come unto Sakura and that made Syaoran really mad. So on the ride home, he showed her _his_ destiny.

His destiny to be with her…

'So that's why he asked me out to go to Hitomi's party…' Sakura said in realization. She had just thought it was a friendly gesture or something, but now that she thought of it, he was just trying to spend much more time with her.

_  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,_

She had to admit though, Syaoran was much different from any other boy she met. For one thing, he had manners and etiquette. Though, the fact he has four sisters and has lived for centuries must've turned him less asshole_ish_. Sakura also found out that his best friend and cousin, Mei Lin, died, but she had no idea why. Sakura closed her eyes and swung her head back, letting all the information sink in…

'So why do I feel so differently around him? He makes me feel differently than Eriol does and I think I might like Eriol right?'

But she had to contradict herself. 'Do I like Eriol or am I **used** to Eriol… am I **used** to Syaoran or do I…'

Sakura gulped.

'Really like Syaoran…'

_  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye. _

"LITTLE BROTHER!" Sheifa shrieked as she bounded into her brothers room. Syaoran, alarmed, pushed the bowl of water underneath his bed with his leg and flipped his feet onto his bed to make himself look "relaxed."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Syaoran raised a brow as his sister opened the door to his room.

"I'm so bored… Fanran, Fuutie and Feimiel are out doing _I don't know what_ and it's just you." Sheifa examined his room. "Speaking of which… what were you doing here?"

"It's my room," Syaoran muttered dryly, "can I not be in my room?"

"Not without doing something suspicious." Sheifa's eyes widened.

"WERE YOU DOING WHAT I THINK YOU WERE?"

Syaoran twitched. "NO!"

Sheifa gave a sigh of relief. "Good… I thought you were trying to learn how to do the Elvis Presley up here…"

Syaoran's brow twitched. 'I swear she was going to say I was masturbating up here…'

"No," Syaoran snarled, "I was not Evlising up here…"

"Good." Sheifa rubbed her neck, "I would hate it if my little brother was a rock and roller."

"Sheifa, have you had chocolate again?" Syaoran raised a brow.

"No…" Sheifa said uncertainly. The look her kid brother gave her made her laugh nervously.

"I mean… maybe?"

Syaoran gave a sign of annoyance. "You woman are nothing without me. Come on," he said hauling himself off of his bed, "we'll have some of Fanran's chocolate cake and then blame the fridge for eating it…"

Sheifa squealed. "YES! What is Destiny without Fate?"

"You mean what is Fate without Destiny. I can live without you sis, you can't last a minute without me."

Sheifa rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, I just want you to eat that cake with me so Fanran won't blame me…"

Syaoran remained quiet as he followed his sister to the kitchen. He wanted to so bad to see what Sakura was doing but that would have to wait…

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah._

Sakura had a ball of fire on the tip of her index finger and she kept on rotating it around her hand. She was bored so she was messing around with her Elementals and she knew nobody was around to notice or anything.

"Mirror…" Sakura whined as she saw a duplicate of Chiharu sitting beside her.

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Entertain me! I am _so_ bored!"

"It is a boring day…" Mirror said dryly and Sakura twitched.

"I know that!"

"You're trying to forget today's incidents, aren't you?" Mirror said in an accusing tone.

"You can't blame me," Sakura muttered, "everything is so weird recently. After I summoned Syaoran, everything has been going downhill."

"Or uphill, if you look at it like how your cards do." Mirror amended. Sakura glanced over at her card and raised a brow.

"Meaning?"

_  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams. _

"Meaning," Mirror started, "You have to listen to your heart. Syaoran-san makes you feel much differently then what Eriol-san does, right?"

Sakura nodded.

"And Syaoran-san's difference isn't a bad difference, is it?"

Sakura slowly shook her head.

"And you think you might like Syaoran-san." Mirror stated. Sakura knew her cards could feel her feelings so that wasn't a surprise so she nodded.

Mirror smiled as Sakura felt Windy release herself to a small ball of wind that floated in front of her. The ball of fire in her hands sprang to life before taking the shape of a fire maiden before her, along with Windy.

"So," Fiery said as she leaned on Windy, "why not just give this Syaoran-san a try? I mean Eriol-san is dating that Tomoyo girl."

Sakura laughed a bit at Fiery's _fiery_ personality.

"Just try this Syaoran-san," Windy said in a feathery voice, "who knows, maybe he'll make you feel even better than Eriol-san? As of now, Mistress, you're confused as to who makes you feel _better_."

Sakura nodded slowly, knowing her cards were right.

"At times," Mirror started, "when you need a friend to talk to and you cannot speak to Chiharu-san," her cards always referred to humans as a higher status than them, Sakura to them was Sakura-sama and Ceroberus and Yue were also given the sama suffix. Apart from that, everybody else was a –san suffix.

"You can speak to us," Mirror finished. "We know what is going on and we know you best, Mistress. And we _suggest_ you try this Syaoran-san. You don't have to but… trying never really hurt anybody. Plus he seems nice."

"He does," Fiery agreed and Windy shoved Fiery off of her.

"You're too _hot_ for wind." Windy shot as Fiery rolled her eyes.

"You're too weak," Fiery smirked as Sakura shot her elements a glare.

"Thank you three," She said as she waved her hand and her cards returned to their sealed form, "but I need some time a lone…"

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you._

Syaoran hadn't witnessed the entire escapade with Sakura and her cards because he was eating chocolate cake with his sister, Sheifa. After devouring half the entire cake that Fanran had saved for desert that night, Sheifa went to go check on the gardens while Syaoran returned to his room. He pulled the bowl from out of under his bed and said an incantation that made Sakura's point of view appear. He saw her standing up and stretch a bit before skating off. Syaoran stared at her but he frowned when he saw her meet up with Eriol…

'What the…'

Syaoran decided that he'd listen to what they were saying, though he knew it was wrong, but what else could he do… after the fight that morning, he wanted to know what Sakura truly wanted from Eriol. If she was too much interested in him, than Syaoran can assume his destiny was written wrong…

And then he'd apologize to Sakura for spying on her but as of now, he _needed_ to do this…

So he listened.

_  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do._

"Sakura!" Eriol called. Sakura whirled around on her skates and raised a brow.

"Eriol-kun!" She smiled, a rather fake smile but Eriol couldn't tell.

Syaoran, however, could tell… despite the fact he wasn't beside her, he knew she was faking her smile.

"Hey," Eriol said as he approached her, "what are you doing so far away from… Tomoeda?" Eriol raised a brow as he noted the skates Sakura was wearing.

"Needed to think," Sakura smiled softly as she looked up at him. She took that time to personally note to herself everything about Eriol that made her think she was attracted to him.

_  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,_

'He's nice…' she started as she slowly examined his featuers.

'Nothing special about his features,' she told herself as she remembered that Syaoran had a strong jaw line and very firm cheek bones. Eriol's face was much rounder and more- _babyish_? Sakura didn't know what it was but Syaoran's features made him seem more manly, more rugged.

Sakura then examined his clothing style and saw that it was rather normal, nothing too special. Syaoran's clothing style depicted his mood, when he was happy his clothing was _happy_ and when he was angry or ticked or sad, his clothing somehow reflected his mood.

Sakura scrunched her nose. 'Nothing too special about Eriol now that I think of it…' all he was, was gorgeous. He had an amazing personality which attracted many girls, however, there was nothing special about him.

_  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye. _

"So Sakura," Eriol said as he started walking along side a skating Sakura, "what're you doing?"

"Thinking," Sakura repeated, hating how he repeated that question again. She remained quiet as Eriol looked up at the sky. His glasses almost slid off his face as he pushed it back up with his middle finger.

Sakura glanced at him, "What's up?"

"Want to go grab lunch?"

Sakura's eyes widened as her heart somehow started racing. This was what she _dreamed_ of since she laid eyes on Eriol. She wanted him to notice her and she wanted him to ask her out to a personal date, not a group study session.

This was her midnight dream.

This was what she thought her purpose in life was.

This was a once in a life time opportunity…

But Sakura only had one thing on her mind…

'If only it was Syaoran…'

_And there are voices  
that want to be heard._

"No!" Syaoran snarled as he gripped his sheets as he heard what Eriol said. Annoyance and aggravation laced with anxiousness made Syaoran feel off the edge. Something about this picture seemed so wrong… his future was this woman and here he was … watching her…

'She's gonna say yes…' he closed his eyes and scowled before opening his eyes, reluctantly though, to see what was happening. He peered directly into the bowl of water, anticipating yet not wanting to see what happened next…

_  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words._

"What about Tomoyo?" Sakura cocked her head to the side as Eriol smiled sadly.

"We broke up…"

Sakura gasped as she remembered what happened earlier that morning… 'I don't think her father's sick…' she thought, 'maybe…'

"What?" Sakura whispered out staring at Eriol. "But… I mean… I saw Tomoyo this morning and she said her dad was sick…"

Eriol chuckled. "Her father died when she was just a little kid," He murmured, "I think she was probably- you know? Thinking…"

Sakura groaned, knowing the meaning of _think_ very well at that moment. She closed her eyes, thinking that this was exactly what she would've wished for a few weeks ago…

Keyword: **would've** wished for.

Not anymore… not so much. She shook her head as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry," She said quietly, "I can't…"

Eriol frowned. "Why not?"

Sakura shrugged. "I just have a few things to sort out and going out to eat is the least of my worries…"

Eriol smiled. "Maybe I could get a rain check on that lunch date then?"

Sakura coughed as she crossed her arms, feeling tears prick her eyes. What was she _doing_? Here she was turning down the most _wanted_ boy in the school for a magician who can tell her future who she wasn't sure she liked?

Was she insane?

_  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind._

'I guess I am,' she thought definitely to herself as she looked Eriol straight in his eyes. She had an aura of seriousness around her as she spun around on her blades so she skated backwards, directly in front of Eriol.

"I don't think so," Sakura whispered, trying to keep the quiver out of her voice, "I- I'm not a rebound." She wanted to slap herself for saying that thing but Tomoyo and Eriol just broke up and Eriol asking her out right away _would_ make her the rebound.

Eriol's eyes widened as Sakura smiled softly.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, "maybe we can just go as friends but…" she let her sentence hang as she spun around and quickly bladed off. Eriol shook his head as he ran his fingers through his hair.

'Bullshit…' he thought as he turned around and headed towards the coffee shop.

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you._

Syaoran was amazed at how Sakura turned down Eriol. She had called _him _to find out if she could hook up with Eriol and here Syaoran was witnessing her turn that boy down. He was amazed, shocked, surprised and slightly happy all at once.

He didn't want to be selfish but he waited almost 200 years for this woman and he wasn't about to let her go to some fore eyed blue haired _weirdo_.

And yes, Syaoran found Eriol to be a complete and utter weirdo.

Syaoran decided that it he would stop watching Sakura for the day… he had spied enough and he knew that it was morally wrong but he couldn't help himself. It was half past three pm and Syaoran decided he would go work out for a change…

_  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do._

Sakura's cell phone rang and she flipped it open, pressing it against her ear as she continued skating.

"Moshi moshi."

"Sakura!" It was her elder brother, Touya.

"Hey Onii-chan!"

"Where the hell have you been? You left before sunrise and now it's way past lunch and you're _still_ out! What the hell are you up to?"

"Screwing a hobo on the street," Sakura rolled her eyes, "I just needed to thank! Chiharu, Takashi and Eriol are my alibis. They've seen me today at one point."

Touya snarled.

"Sakura…" He said dangerously but Sakura merely rolled her eyes.

"Onii-chan," She said sternly, "I just needed to think okay… I can't get that done with you bugging me in the house!"

"YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR MORE THAN EIGHT HOURS!"

Sakura twitched as she felt like hanging up on her brother. She really wasn't in the mood for that right now.

"Fine, I'm coming home…"

"Where are you?"

Sakura giggled softly. "Right by East Seijuu…"

Touya paused…

"THAT'S THE OUTSKIRTS OF TOWN!!!"

_  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,_

Sakura had arrived home in one piece by five pm, since she took pit stops at every ice cream store, just to spite her brother. She entered the house to find her father just come from work and her brother tapping his foot impatiently.

"Konnichiwa," She bowed as her father smiled and Touya exploded.

"FINALLY DECIDED TO COME HOME?" he roared as Sakura winced.

"Touya," Fujitaka said very sternly, "leave your sister alone."

"She could've been run over by a car!" Touya threw his hands in the air and Sakura rolled her eyes as she flung the Shield card at her brother.

"Yeah and let that baby go to waste?"

Fujitaka chuckled as Touya stood dumbstruck. Sakura sniggered as she returned her card to the deck before taking off her blades.

"Where are you going?" Touya inquired as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"To shower," She shot, "unlike _certain_ people, I like to keep clean!"

Touya's eyebrow twitched rather dangerously.

_  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye. _

_  
Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm  
_

Sakura had taken a short twenty minute bath before walking downstairs to grab something quit to eat. She didn't eat at all that day and she was surprised to find she had no appetite. She merely grabbed a banana, ate it, and returned to the haven of her bedroom.

Kero was in Touya's bedroom, rocking the PS3, so Sakura was left alone in her room, and she was glad too.

More time to think…

Sakura lay on her bed, her eyes closed, taking the visage of sleep, but in actuality, she was wide awake. She heard somebody walking in her room and internally frowned, not feeling an aura. She was about to open her eyes when she felt something soft caress her right cheek.

"Sleep tight," came a silky sweet voice and Sakura's heart raced, knowing it was Syaoran.

His lips pressed against her forehead before he disappeared, his essence lingering in Sakura's room…

Sakura felt her heart shift to overdrive.

'Did he just…'

_  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,_

Syaoran had finished working out, he had been at it since 3pm to 7pm. As soon as he finished he decided to check on Sakura. Based on what he saw, she seemed to be sound asleep. He teleported down to her room, a rose in his hand, her room dark and quiet as his footsteps echoed, even to his ears.

He placed the rose down beside her cheek before leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"Sleep tight," he murmured as he closed his eyes, allowing himself to return to the haven of his own home. He didn't bother glancing at the dish of crystal clear water as he headed to the shower to clean himself off…

For if he did…

He would've noticed the tears trickling down Sakura's cheeks…

The after pain was just too much for her…

_  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

* * *

**What did you guys think? XD Long chapter –sigh- and now, Sakura's not killing herself… though that last line did sound like she is gonna –shifty eyes- oh well! SHE'S NOT DYING!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	8. Climactic Turn

_A Date with Destiny_

_Sakura likes Eriol. To prevent a heartbreak she goes out with Syaoran aka Destiny. Now, Sakura thinks she's falling in love with Syaoran, instead of Eriol... SS, ET_

**Ages: **Sakura: 16 – Syaoran: 17

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Disclaimer: **Clamp – not me…

**Chapter 8:** Climactic Turn

_Live the Life you Love… Love the Life You Live- This it the way _**I **_Live_

_-Wolf Blossom's bestest best guy friend (who she is in love with but shh don't tell him)_

* * *

For if he did…

He would've noticed the tears trickling down Sakura's cheeks…

The after pain was just too much for her…

_  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

* * *

Monday morning came too early for Sakura as she yawned, getting out of her bed just as she heard Ceroberus barking into Touya's PSP, yelling at something- rather some game character at what Sakura thought to be Valkyrie Profile.

'Damn Kero and his games,' Sakura rolled her eyes as she sluggishly walked into the bathroom, to take a short warm shower before spilling out of the bathroom, her hair dripping wet.

Sakura stifled another yawn, wondering why she was so tired and figured it was because she was skating around her town all day the previous day.

'Must've lost a few pounds doing that too…' Sakura thought, grinning to herself as she poked her stomach. She slipped on her shoes in front of the main door and glanced behind her to find the empty breakfast table. It was still early, _too_ early for even her brother and father to be awake.

Sakura left the house and walked silently down the streets before she felt somebody shove her shoulder. She frowned as she looked up to find Chiharu standing there, glaring dangerously at her.

"Ok so WHAT the fuck happened yesterday?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Your virgin mouth is swearing…"

"With the things I do with Takashi, I'm surprised you still call my mouth a virgin." Chiharu teased before hooking onto all seriousness. "Yesterday you and Syaoran were _not_ acting normal and hell even I could tell. WHAT happened?"

"Stuff…"

"Like?"

"Stuff…"

"Sakura, details."

"Stuff! What more do you need?"

"Time, place, err I don't know, perhaps the _actual incident_!"

Sakura sighed as she hooked arms with Chiharu. "Ok listen," Sakura spoke up, "let's just say that I'm _really_ confused…Eriol or," Sakura glanced over at her best friend, "Syaoran…"

Chiharu's eyes widened. "No way…"

"Well, what happened was he showed me a bit of my long term future and it was of me with my _husband_ and let's just say my husband didn't have glasses or blue hair but rather- the opposite?"

Chiharu choked on air. "SYAORAN?" hissed.

Sakura nodded as Chiharu whistled low. "Crap, that is serious stuff man."

"Yeah I know, and the sad thing is I have no idea what to do!"

Chiharu wrapped her arm around Sakura's shoulder and led her towards the school.

"Now see," Chiharu grinned and Sakura knew Chiharu wasn't being the least bit serious at the moment, "Eriol always ignored you- Syaoran gives you _roses_."

"Eriol and Tomoyo broke up." Sakura said bluntly and Chiharu's eyes bulged.

"_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT_?!?!??!"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah! I know!"

"But they were so… _googly_ with each other." Chiharu said in a disgusted voice.

"That's what I found creepy too… and thing is, he asked me out too."

Chiharu's eyes widened. "No way," She whispered but Sakura nodded.

"Yeah! But- well, this was like while I was still in the messed up mood and I kind of denied him."

Chiharu nodded, understanding fully. They continued to walk in silence when Chiharu spoke up.

"What if Eriol asks you again?"

"I don't know…" Sakura murmured.

"You don't know?" Chiharu raised a brow. "You've been crushing on him since- forever basically."

"Yeah but I…"

"Didn't know Syaoran then, eh?" Chiharu laughed. "It's okay. Let's forget about this for now and talk about something important, LIKE that new purse I saw at the store yesterday."

Sakura merely laughed, thankful for her best friend.

* * *

Syaoran ran his fingers through his hair as he sat at the table with his four sisters, Fanran, Fuutie, Feimiel and Sheifa. Syaoran stare at Fanran, as did all of the other girls, wanting to pry something out of her.

"Fanran!" Sheifa exclaimed but Fanran grinned.

"Tell us now! What's the big news?" Fuutie raised a brow.

"Did you finally decide to move out?" Syaoran smirked and Fanran shot him a glare.

"Something along those lines," She took in a deep breath, "Kazu proposed to me and we're getting married."

The other four remained quiet before the girls burst out squealing and Syaoran couldn't stop the smile that made it to his face.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Sheifa roared as she tackled her sister, followed by Fuutie and Feimiel.

"We're so happy for you!"

Fanran laughed. "Thank you guys!"

"Any party to celebrate?" Feimiel questioned as she sat down beside her brother again. Syaoran nodded in agreement.

"Well, Kazu hired the Watanabe sisters to host a gathering next week to give the news of our wedding. Kazu and I aren't going to have an engagement party, however, we are going to get married next month."

Fuutie squealed. "OH MY GOD!"

"Finally," Syaoran rolled his eyes, "about time you got married too."

The sisters laughed at that, knowing Syaoran too was quite excited.

"However," Fanran suddenly said sternly, "you can only come to the party if you have a date. If you don't, I don't care if you're my Siamese twin, you aren't coming in!"

The three other girls nodded as Syaoran's mind started to wander…

* * *

School ended briefly that day and Sakura had to rush home to make diner, as it was her turn. Chiharu hugged Sakura and told her not to think about it to much or else she would get a head ache and Sakura laughed at Chiharu's concern.

Sakura bladed home and entered her home, finding Kero eating a bowl of pudding while watching T.V.

"What are you doing?" Sakura raised a brow.

"Eating and watching T.V." Kero snorted and Sakura rolled her eyes as she eased out of her skates. She dropped her backpack onto the sofa and headed towards the kitchen, getting something to prepare herself when she heard the door bell ring.

Sakura frowned, wondering who it could be as she headed towards the door and slowly opening it.

It was Syaoran…

"What're you doing here?" Sakura said, harsher than she intended to. She took note of her racing heart and trembling hand but didn't want to show him that he made her so vulnerable.

"I just wanted to ask you something," He said and Sakura raised a brow.

"Yes?"

"My sister, Fanran, is getting married and her semi-engagement party is next week at the Watanabe place. I need somebody to go with and well…"

"No." Sakura said instantly and Syaoran's eyes widened.

"Say what?"

"I said no." Sakura replied sharply. "I'm busy all week and I can't make it. I'm sorry."

Syaoran had no idea what to say as Sakura closed the door in his face. He turned around and smirked lightly.

'I didn't come here lightly,' he thought to himself as he disappeared, 'I checked my destiny and you will end up coming with me… I don't know how but you will…'

Before Syaoran went to ask Sakura, he had checked the status of the party and how it will be. All he saw was him and Sakura laughing and he had hoped she'd say yes the first time he asked her.

She didn't but he knew something will make her say yes, and he didn't want to see what it was. Leave it a surprise…

As Syaoran entered his house, his phone rang.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey what's up?" It was Hitomi.

"Nothing, just got back from something, need anything?"

"Yeah, could you pick Hikaru up from lessons? Shin won't do it…"

Syaoran laughed. "No problem."

"Great! Anyways, what's your status for the party?"

"Still dateless. She said no for now, but she'll come around."

"You better hope so, Ryu even landed a date and he's still on about Mei Lin."

Syaoran whistled low. "Wow…"

"Anyways, have to go. Thanks again for picking up Hikaru!"

As they hung up, Hitomi turned around and started briskly walking past her cousin who was watching T.V.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Somebody who's willing to pick up Hikaru." Hitomi spat as she headed to the kitchen.

"SYAORAN?" Shin roared.

"YES!" Hitomi screamed back and Shin smirked inwardly.

'By how Hitomi was talking to him, I'd say he was rejected…' his eyes twinkled. 'Which means Sakura is on the rebound.'

His mind started clicking as a plan formed.

'Perfect… Sakura will meet the same fate as Mei Lin if she rejects me…' Shin thought manically to himself as he continued watching soap operas.

* * *

**Short yes I know- but what is Shin planning?**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	9. Just Want To Be With You

_A Date with Destiny _

_Sakura likes Eriol. To prevent a heartbreak she goes out with Syaoran aka Destiny. Now, Sakura thinks she's falling in love with Syaoran, instead of Eriol... SS, ET _

**Ages: **Sakura: 16 – Syaoran: 17

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Disclaimer: **Clamp – not me…

**Chapter 9:** Just Want To Be With You

_ Love Is: Running Into His Arms... Colliding With His Heart... And Exploding Into His Soul... _

_-Unknown _

_-- _

'Perfect… Sakura will meet the same fate as Mei Lin if she rejects me…' Shin thought manically to himself as he continued watching soap operas.

* * *

It was almost seven PM and Sakura was getting restless at home. Her mind was clear of any thought and she had nothing to do. Homework was done, she made dinner, Kero was busy playing games, her cards were all _relaxing_, so she decided she'd go take a walk in the park.

To do more thinking.

'I wonder why Tomoyo and Eriol broke up…' she thought as she shoved her hands into her sweater pocket and started walking towards Penguin Park.

_Monday night, and I feel so low,  
I count the hours, but they go so slow.  
I know the sound of your voice, can save my soul. _

Sakura knew that being with Syaoran made her feel special. She didn't want to deny that, she _couldn't_ deny that. He had something about him that made him special, something that Eriol didn't have.

Eriol didn't really make her feel safe. He made her exciting, yeah- but not safe. In Syaoran's arms, with Syaoran's aura around her, Sakura felt something different.

Something exhilarating.

Something she didn't feel while she was around Eriol.

_  
City lights, the streets are gold.  
Looked down my window to the world below.  
Move so fast, but it feels so cold _

Shin sneered as he walked out of the house, without even telling his cousin, as he made it far enough from the house to be able to transport to Earth.

'Alright, Miss Sakura,' Shin thought as he ran, as fast as his legs could carry him, to the park where he sensed Sakura's aura at.

'I will make you mine… now…'

_  
And I am all alone,  
Don't let me die, I'm losing my mind,  
Baby, just give me a sign. _

Sakura made it to a swing and sat down, lightly pushing off the ground so that the swing leapt into the air. She glanced up at the sky and saw that the sun had started setting, creating a beautiful abstract portrait in the evening sky.

'Why do I think about Syaoran so much?' she thought as she tilted her head slightly.

'Maybe,' she closed her eyes, 'maybe I like him?'

She released her aura, allowing the pinkness to calm her, however, she didn't realize that releasing her aura would cause her harm. Sakura didn't realize the man standing in front of her, his arms crossed.

'Syaoran…' she thought as she suddenly felt her swing stop… her eyes widening.

"Shin!"__

And now that you're gone,  
I just wanna be with you.  
(Be with you)  
And I can't go on, I wanna be with you.  
Wanna be with you.. 

"Hello," He grinned, his teeth a putrid yellow colour. Sakura wanted to gag as she felt him grab her arm and tug her off the swing.

"What brings you here?" He asked, rather snake like.

"I _live_ in this town." She snarled as she twisted her hand. "Can't say the same for you."

Shin growled as he pulled Sakura harder, bruising her skin.

"SHEILD!" Sakura shrieked but Shin smirked as he snapped his finger and Sakura felt her shield disappear. Her eyes widened slowly as she stared at him.

"What- what did you do?" She whispered and he merely grinned, continuing to pull her.

"I have magic too." He smirked. "Don't try to do what Mei Lin did, you'll end up dead."

Sakura gasped, her fear rising in her stomach. 'Mei Lin's dead…' she thought as she glanced around her, hoping somebody was there to save her. She turned back to Shin and dared to speak…

"Mei Lin?"

"Syaoran's cousin," Shin repeated as he transported them back to the angelic world, "she rejected me…"

Sakura dreaded what came next…

"I killed her."__

I can't sleep, I'm up all night.  
Through these tears, I try to smile.  
I know, the touch of your hand, can save my life. 

Sakura twisted her arm as she tried to wretch free from his grip, her magic depleting, since he had restricted it with heavenly magic. Her fear accelerated as she knew this man was capable of things unimaginable.

"You what?" She whispered.

"Killed her…"

Sakura wanted to break down and sob, she didn't know what to do, she had no magic at that moment, this man was going to do _something_ to her… and most of all, she didn't want to die.

'SYAORAN!' the first name popped into her head.

"It was kind of a year ago," Shin looked like he was in deep thought. They had returned to the angelic world and Shin had, somehow, brought Sakura into his home.

"We were all best friends," Shin continued, "Myself, Syaoran and Mei Lin… and I loved her…"

Sakura didn't say anything as she mentally tried to used her magic again, however, she felt an electric _zing_ rush through her body.

"Don't even try…" Shin grinned.

_  
But don't let me down, come to me now,  
I got to be with you some how. _

Syaoran frowned as he felt something stir within him. A very bad feeling. He took out his destiny powder and blew it in front of him, creating the silver metallic screen, wanting to see what he would do in the next ten minutes (hoping it would answer what his bad feeling was about).

Syaoran saw Shin on top of a screaming and crying Sakura, at most, trying to rape her…

Syaoran's eyes widened. 'He's going to do to her what he wanted to do to Mei Lin!'

Almost instantly Syaoran ran out of the house, jetting over to where Shin, Hikaru and Hitomi lived. He forgot about his vehicle as he ran all the way over there, his adrenalin pumping, his body never wavering with fatigue.

He arrived at the Watanabe household and rang the bell. Hitomi opened the door and raised a brow.

"Syaoran?"

"Is Shin here?"

Hitomi shook her head. "No, he left a little while ago… why?"

Syaoran cursed. "FUCK! You have any idea where he might be?"

Hitomi's eyes narrowed. "What's wrong?"

"He has Sakura… Shin has Sakura!"

Hitomi's eyes widened as her hand flew to her mouth. "No," Tears instantly started watering in her eyes. "No!"

Syaoran growled as he punched the wall. "WHERE COULD THAT BASTARD BE?!"__

And now that you're gone,  
I just wanna be with you. 

"LET ME GO!" Sakura shrieked as she tried to push him. Shin sneered as he pushed Sakura on top of a sofa, his magic binding hers.

"My magic overrides yours." He laughed, "No use in trying- now, let me continue my story…"

Sakura was fidgeting, trying to break free of the magical binds, but it went to no avail. She sat there, hopeless, tears streaming down her eyes, as Shin continued speaking.

"I asked Mei Lin out one day, and she said no." He growled, infernally, "She said that her _cousin_ Syaoran would approve of the man she went out with, seeing as he was like a brother to her."

Sakura kept on trying to break free but Shin slapped her. "SIT STILL!"

She gasped as she stopped, trying to keep inhumanely still. Shin continued: "Syaoran was in charge of finding a good suitor for Mei Lin- and that he did. He found Ryu Ling. When I asked him why, he told me that even as a friend, I wasn't somebody that he'd want Mei Lin to spend the rest of her life with."

Sakura kept on staring at Shin.

"A few days before the wedding, I gave Mei Lin a choice, myself- or Ryu… Mei Lin said Ryu. She said she loved Ryu. She said she wanted Ryu!"

He was hysterical now.

"What about me?" He shrieked. "Nobody ever fucking cared about me. When I wanted the post of Destiny, it was given to Syaoran. When I wanted Mei Lin, she was given to Ryu! Now that I want you, Syaoran wants you too!"

Sakura kept on staring at him.

"You wanna know that truth?" Shin screamed. "The truth is, you are destined for Syaoran! He's waited YEARS for you. But I want you too." His pupils dilated as he had no idea what he was talking about. "I want you—and as of now, you are mine… nobody is here to speak otherwise."

Sakura's eyes widened as she continued to struggle, as Shin advanced upon her, already climbing on top of her.

"Nobody…"

_  
(Be with you)  
And I can't go on, I wanna be with you.  
(Be with you)  
Wanna be with you. _

"WHERE IS HE?" Syaoran growled loudly as Hitomi scanned the area out of her house.

"I don't know!" Hitomi sobbed, her own fear rising. Her cousin was capable of doing things and she was scared for her new friend.

"Does Shin have another place or something?"

Hitomi's eyes widened. "The apartment! Shin has his apartment!"

"Where?"

"Follow me!" Hitomi said urgently as they ran to her car, both of them hopping in. "We'll get her," Hitomi whispered to Syaoran, "don't worry."

Syaoran growled. "Who said I'm worry! Just hurry the hell up!"

__

Don't let me down,  
Come to me now.  
I got to be with you some how. 

Shin was placing kisses on Sakura's neck, distaste filling her body as she bound by the magical ropes. Shin pulled back and sneered down at her.

"And then, I shot her with a magic blast…. And she was gone." Shin closed his eyes. "Dead- a few days before her wedding… she died."

His eyes opened and no sympathy was there. "Tragic, right?"

"What the hell do you want with me?" Sakura screamed.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shin sneered. "Whatever Syaoran gets, I want. Syaoran got you, I _want_ you… and your destiny man can't do anything about it!" And Shin shot down, trying to kiss Sakura.

"SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed aloud this time and Shin merely smirked, not heeding her cries.

_  
And now that you're gone,  
Who am I without you now? _

'Somebody! Please… anybody…' Sakura had tears in her eyes as Shin kept on kissing her face, in any area his lips could touch, 'Syaoran…' Her eyes closed as the tears rolled down her cheek.

'I need you- please…' her magic was restricted and she was sure she was going to die. She wanted anybody…

Her breath stopped as she realized something… 'Not anybody… I want Syaoran.'

She breathed in deeply as she concentrated her magic and managed to break the bindings that were around her. She, with all her might, pushed Shin and scrambled off the sofa.

Sakura panted. "Don't come near me." She hissed as Shin sneered, advancing towards her.

"I wonder how you broke my bind…" he shrugged, "no matter, I'll get you again."

"Stay away!"

Sakura ran to the other side of the sofa as Shin advanced.

'Syaoran- please… get here!'__

I can't go on, I just wanna be with you.  
And now that you're gone,  
I just wanna be with you.  
(Be with you) 

"Are you sure he's at the apartment?" Syaoran demanded.

"No, but it's worth a shot!" Hitomi said sternly as they swerved into the curve that was below Shin's apartment.

Hitomi screeched the car to a stop as they both rushed out, ready to beat Shin to a bloody pulp.

_  
And I can't go on,  
I wanna be with you..  
(Be with you)  
Wanna be with you.. _

"Stay still Sakura." Shin grinned and Sakura glanced to her left.

"You have no way of leaving," Shin smirked, "why not just do what I say to save you the trouble- to save you the same fate as Mei Lin."

"Never!" Sakura hissed and Shin instantly lose his smile.

" GET BACK HERE BITCH!"

Sakura shrieked as she ran away from the table as Shin lunged at it. "I have no fucking idea how you broke the bind, but I'll get you!" He snarled as Sakura ran to the other sofa, standing behind it.

"Be a good little girl and come to Shin." He said in a disgusting voice.

"St-stay away…" She whispered as she mentally tried to call upon Windy.

"Nothing…

"Shin- stay away…" Sakura whispered.

He grinned as he went to lung at her again…__

(Now that you're gone)  
Just wanna be with you..  
And I can't go on,  
I wanna be with you.  
Oh..  
Just wanna be with you, just wanna be with you. 

The door crashed open.

" GET THE FUCKING HELL AWAY FROM HER!"

* * *

**LAME CHAPTER! ROFL HOLY SHIETTT THIS IS BEYOND LAME -.-; ANYWAYS, Story is almost done…4 more chapters left… all planned out! **

**Lub, **

**Sakura **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the song, Enrique does. It's called, Just Want To Be With You. **


	10. Realization

_A Date with Destiny_

_Sakura likes Eriol. To prevent a heartbreak she goes out with Syaoran aka Destiny. Now, Sakura thinks she's falling in love with Syaoran, instead of Eriol... SS, ET_

**Ages: **Sakura: 16 – Syaoran: 17

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Disclaimer: **Clamp – not me…

**Chapter 10:** Realization

_If at first you don't succeed, try again. Then quit. There's no use being a damn fool about it._

_W.C Fields _

_--_

"GET THE FUCKING HELL AWAY FROM HER!"

Sakura, never in her life, could've been more relieved to say that she was really, _really_ glad to see Syaoran at that moment. She ran out from behind the sofa and straight into Syaoran's arm, who hugged her tightly, afraid of letting her go.

Hitomi had a dangerous look on her face as Syaoran pushed Sakura behind him, where Hitomi clutched onto her, she also, afraid to let her go. Shin merely sneered as Syaoran walked towards him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He snarled as he gripped Shin's collar. Shin's smirk never left his face as he kept on staring Syaoran in the eye, his smile never faltering.

"Answer me you two-cent _**bitch**_!!"

"I was taking what's mine." Shin merely said, which caused him to get punched in the face by Syaoran. Syaoran was seething with anger as he pulled his fist back.

"Yours? She doesn't belong to you asshole!"

"Neither to you!"

"I never fucking _said_ she belonged to me!"

"Oh really?" Shin raised a brow. "So then it's not _your_ destiny where she's married to a certain Li Syaoran, now is it?"

"Have I ever spoken a claim for her? I don't go around trying to fucking rape women you hear!"

"I wasn't going to rape her…" Shin rolled his eyes and Syaoran punched him again, causing him to fly backwards. Sakura gripped the key around her neck and mentally released it, now it being a large staff in her hands.

Hitomi still hugged her.

"Oh really?" Syaoran raised a brow as he headed towards Shin, stealthily, "Just like how you didn't rape Mei Lin and didn't kill her? Just like how you didn't try to get my sister Fuutie? Just like how you didn't want to go after your own _cousin_ Hikaru? You're a twisted sonofabitch!" Syaoran kicked Shin right where it hurt and Shin instantly lost his smile, gripping his man parts.

"I wasn't," Shin stood up in desperation, "gonna rape my own fucking cousin." He held the table, glaring at Syaoran, "I didn't try anything with Fuutie and dear lord I didn't rape Mei Lin."

"And that's why we found your DNA in her." Syaoran snarled as he formed a white ball beneath his fingers and blasted it straight towards Shin. Shin flew backwards and went unconscious while Syaoran walked back to Sakura.

Tears were spilling down her eyes as she hugged him tightly, she, afraid to let go. He held onto her with all his might, taking in her scent, relieved that she was back in his arms and not underneath that dirty Shin.

"Do you want me to call the Angel Patrol?" Hitomi glanced at her friend who walked out of the house with Sakura under his arm.

"No," Syaoran shook his head, "I'm pretty sure that bitch learnt his lesson. If he ever, _ever_ looks at Sakura funny, I'll kill him. I swear to God I'll kill him!"

Hitomi nodded as she opened the car door for Sakura, who reluctantly, got in, shaken up. Syaoran got into the backseat with her and Hitomi took the drivers role, taking them back to the Li place.

* * *

Sakura was sitting on the sofa, a blanket wrapped around her. Hitomi and Hikaru were preparing some food while the Li sisters rushed around the home, making some calls, trying to find out what will happen to Shin.

Fanran sat down beside Sakura and watched as Sakura started off into the distance, probably recalling what had happened earlier in that day, with her and Shin.

"You okay?" Fanran asked softly and Sakura nodded, glancing at her slightly.

"You sure?"

Sakura nodded again and cleared her throat. "Where's Syaoran?" She whispered and Fanran hid the smile that graced her lips.

"Taking a shower. He claimed he felt filthy after touching Shin."

"Oh…" Sakura whispered but Fanran clued in to what Sakura was trying to get at.

"As soon as he gets out, I'll tell him you wanted to speak with him."

Sakura smiled thankfully up at the eldest Li sister. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem. Get some rest and call me if you need anything." Fanran said as she stood up and left the room, heading towards the kitchen. Sakura leaned back on the sofa and closed her eyes, biting her lower lip. There was a bruise there and when Syaoran saw it a little while ago, he was chaotic, grumbling on how he should've killed Shin.

Totally finish up the job. But his sisters calmed him down as they got Sakura changed into something of Sheifa's, the youngest Li sister. Sakura lay on the sofa, feeling rather tired when she saw the light beneath her eyelids darken. She opened her eyes to find Syaoran standing above her, with a worried look on his face.

He was dripping with water, from head to toe as his hair was plastered against his face. He was wearing sweat-pants and a black wife-beater, a towel in his hand. Sakura moved quickly to sit up but Syaoran put his hand on her shoulder, telling her not to.

"Fanran said you needed to talk to me?" He raised a brow. "Is everything okay?"

Sakura smiled. "Everything's fine. Sit?"

Syaoran nodded as he sat down on the seat beside the sofa. Sakura, slowly, sat up and looked Syaoran right in the eyes. She felt something surge through her. Pride perhaps? Maybe something else, but she knew looking at Syaoran made her feel something.

Something Eriol never made her feel.

"So what's up?" Syaoran finally asked as Sakura cleared her throat.

"I want to say thank you," She said finally, "after how I treated you when I found out I was your destiny, you still saved me. Not a lot of guys would have done that when they get a door slammed in their face."

Syaoran chuckled. "I'm not _a lot of guys_ am I?"

"You're quite different." Sakura smiled as she tilted her head, examining him. He laughed as he threw the towel over his shoulder.

"And you aren't that normal either, Miss. Sakura."

Sakura giggled as she rubbed her neck. She gulped, trying to strain something out and Syaoran knew she was going to ask something. He crossed his arms and looked at her.

"What's wrong _now_?"

Sakura frowned. "You make it sound like I'm gonna tell you to get me a live wiggling worm or something!"

"Who knows! You just might!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and snorted. "Men."

"Women!" Syaoran shot back and Sakura smiled as she looked down at her lap.

"I was…wondering," She started and Syaoran was curious, "if…the offer is still up?"

Syaoran raised a brow. "What offer?"

Sakura coughed and looked up at him, her eyes flooding with emotion. "For your sister's party… do you still need a date?"

Syaoran felt his insides explode with happiness, but his outside visage didn't shimmer at all. "I don't know," He tapped his chin, "Hitomi was hinting."

Sakura's face faulted and she murmured a soft _oh_ before fiddling with her thumbs. Syaoran burst into laughter as he got up and hugged her tightly. She relaxed under his hold and held onto him, loving the way he smelt of oak.

"Offer's still up, on one condition."

Sakura looked up at him. "And what's that?"

"Don't slam doors in my face," He scrunched his nose, "it's degrading."

Sakura giggled at that. "Promise…"

And they didn't notice the girls hiding in another room, silently watching, and containing their excitement.

* * *

Sakura returned back to her world and sat in her bedroom, three days prior to the engagement party, or whatever Fanran wanted to call it. Syaoran told her that she'd have to pick a dress; it'd be more fun that way. He was always the one to conjure up some next material for her to wear.

Sakura groaned as she glanced at her closet. Her clothing consisted of her uniforms and weekend outfits, nothing too fancy. Chiharu was out of town for two days so she couldn't help her and there was nobody else to go to.

Rika was busy.

Naoko was busier.

Nobody left…

Sakura's eyes widened. 'Tomoyo…' she thought as she bounded off her bed and ran out of her house. She knew where Tomoyo would be. For the past week, while Sakura was back on Earth, Tomoyo was at the ice-cream store at 6pm every day.

And it was 6pm now.

Sakura bladed to the ice-cream store and found Tomoyo having a sundae all by herself. Sakura got inside and skated towards Tomoyo, sitting down opposite of her. Tomoyo gasped as she looked up.

"Hey," Sakura smiled. Tomoyo smiled back.

"Yourself."

"I need a favour," Sakura breathed out, wondering what possessed her to ask Tomoyo. She hardly knew this girl…

"What is it?" Tomoyo raised a brow, quite curious.

"You see…" Sakura gulped. "Syaoran and I have a date and we're going to a fancy party and my best friend is out of town and everybody else is busy and I kind of need help finding something to wear 'cause I have nothing to wear so I want to ask you can you please help me?"

Tomoyo burst into laughter as Sakura panted, trying to catch her breath. Tomoyo shook her head, still giggling.

"Of course!" And Sakura squealed, somehow hugging Tomoyo over the table.

'If Syaoran and Sakura are…' Tomoyo glanced out of the window as Sakura leaned back in her chair… 'Then Eriol can't be with her…so maybe, we can hook up again?'

* * *

It was the day of the party, and Syaoran hadn't visited Sakura once but he had sent a note every night, saying he missed her. She found that extremely sweet and blushed every time she got one.

Sakura was now sitting in Tomoyo's bedroom as Tomoyo fished through her closet.

"Kay, we seem to be the same size and you said fancy right?"

"Yeah…"

"How fancy?"

"His sister's engagement party."

"Then I have the perfect outfit!" Tomoyo squealed as she came out of her closet, holding a hanger with a glittering pale blue dress. Sakura's eyes fell out of her sockets as she saw the dress and she couldn't believe herself. It was a full body length pale blue dress that was backless and had only one full arm sleeve, leaving the other arm bare. The front cut was low, designed to expose quite some cleavage and it was rather formfitting, having a slit run up slightly to allow leg movement.

"That's so…beautiful."

Tomoyo grinned. "Isn't it? I made it myself."

Sakura's eyes widened again as she touched the fabric. It was as soft as feather. Tomoyo handed it to her and instructed her to change into it while Tomoyo went to get some shoes and a purse that matched the dress. Sakura quickly got into her attire and found that it matched her body perfectly. Not too long after Tomoyo came back to her room with a pair of black stilettos and a black hand purse that matched the dress perfectly.

"Get your shoes on, I'll turn my straightened on."

Sakura slipped into the shoes and tested herself for a while, trying to see if she could walk. Luckily, she could. Tomoyo came back with a hot straightening iron in her hands and told Sakura to sit on her bed.

Sakura complied.

"Thanks so much." Sakura whispered and Tomoyo smiled.

"Anything for a friend."

Sakura suddenly felt guilty. Eriol had broken up with Tomoyo and Sakura could've guessed it was because of her. There would be no other reason as to why he asked her out… and she made a personal mission.

'Set them back up!'

As soon as Tomoyo finished, the doorbell rang. Sakura had silently said the previous night that if Syaoran heard her, he should pick her up from Tomoyo's place and she was glad he had gotten the message. Tomoyo opened the door and grinned, talking with Syaoran as Sakura finished touching up in Tomoyo's bedroom.

"You are wearing the most perfect thing! You are totally gonna match Sakura-chan!"

Sakura heard Syaoran laugh as she left the room, climbing down the stairs. One look at Syaoran and her breath caught in her throat.

He was wearing a black tuxedo, nothing like the ones where he went to Watanabe parties, because he seemed a bit more casual. He was wearing dress pants with a white button up that was half tucked in. He had on a tie and a black blazer that completed his ensemble, obviously, with the touch of his messy hair.

For Syaoran, however, he thought he had died and gone to heaven.

"You are looking stunning." He whispered as he handed her a red rose and took her right hand, kissing the knuckles.

And Sakura was happy to say that she had genuinely missed those actions.

"You aren't to shabby yourself." She smiled as Tomoyo squealed, randomly pulling out a camera.

"Get together! Oh I'm so proud of you both!" She giggled as both Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped, taking a few pictures together for Tomoyo before leaving. Tomoyo stood at the door waving.

"Have fun you two, and don't worry about the dress Sakura," She called, "you can return it any time!"

"Thanks!" Sakura called back. And just as Tomoyo shut the door, Syaoran transported the both of them…

* * *

"Thanks for coming." Syaoran whispered into her ear as they entered the Watanabe household. Hitomi had promised Shin wouldn't be there. True to her word, she had locked Shin up someplace else with Angel magic. He wouldn't get out in a million years, unless she dispelled her magic, and she probably would, after a few days or so.

"Thanks for saving me." Sakura replied with a smile of her own. Syaoran's eyes twinkled as he placed a kiss on her cheek, making her get a rush of unknown emotions. Pushing that kiss behind, Sakura and Syaoran walked into the place and were engulfed by…_magic_. People were dressed like queens and kings and _everybody_ had a date. Sakura felt minor compared to them, but Syaoran gave her hand a squeeze.

"You're beautiful," he murmured, "don't think otherwise."

Sakura laughed as she leaned into him. "Thanks."

They found Fanran and Kazu, both of them laughing and drinking, having a fun time.

"Little brother!" Fanran squealed as she ushered Syaoran and Sakura over. The two headed there, still holding each others hands.

"Kazu, you already know Syaoran, my little brother, and that's his girlfriend, Sakura."

Kazu smiled and greeted Sakura and Fanran noted that Sakura or Syaoran didn't correct that _girlfriend_ thing she just said. Perhaps her little brother's destiny was starting to look up?

"Let me guess," Kazu grinned, "you're not one of them are you?"

Sakura gasped. "Excuse me?"

"You're human?"

Syaoran twitched. "JUST because I have magic does not mean I'm a freak Kazu!"

Kazu and Fanran laughed as Sakura giggled slightly with Syaoran's unusual outburst. Kazu shook his head. "Don't take it personally, I'm from earth too. Thanks to God and Fanran having magic, my lifespan is as long as hers now."

"You can do that?" Sakura raised a brow and Syaoran nodded.

"Yeah, it's allowed if one of us gets married to one of you."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Excuse me? That sounds so ugly, _one of you_."

Kazu laughed as Ryu walked into the party, holding a petite girl under his arm.

"Ryu!" Sakura grinned as he headed over to them. He shook Syaoran's hand and then hugged Sakura. He was almost like an older brother to her now.

"How you doing? Shin didn't get you too bad huh?" Ryu raised a brow.

"Nah, I'm perfectly fine." Ryu nodded at hearing that. If Shin got Sakura, he would've murdered him. Mei Lin was drawing the line, but murdering _another_ woman that belonged to the Li's was outrageous.

Thank God Shin didn't get that far.

"Can we please not be so drab and party?" Fanran squealed as she went dancing with her fiancé. Syaoran turned to Sakura, with a twinkle in his eye.

"So, Miss. Sakura."

Sakura grinned up at him. "Yes, Mr. Li?"

"Would you care to dance?"

"Would you step on my toes?"

Syaoran laughed as he led her onto the dancefloor. "Well, we'll just have to find out, won't we?"

The rest of the evening was spent in laughter… and fun.

As for Sakura though?

She was sure now.

She liked him much more than _just a friend_.

Syaoran…

* * *

**teehee! 3 more chapters left and then an epilogue. Don't worry I still have to finish off Shin!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	11. Matchmaker

_A Date with Destiny_

_Sakura likes Eriol. To prevent a heartbreak she goes out with Syaoran aka Destiny. Now, Sakura thinks she's falling in love with Syaoran, instead of Eriol... SS, ET_

**Ages: **Sakura: 16 – Syaoran: 17

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Disclaimer: **Clamp – not me…

**Chapter 11:** Matchmaker

_Jamie's love was like the wind…I couldn't see it, but I could definitely feel it…_

_-- Landon Carter, _**A Walk to Remember**_ by Nicholas Sparks_

* * *

Syaoran…

--

Sakura and Chiharu were sitting on Chiharu's porch, talking about the party for the umpteenth time that day. Sakura was getting annoyed when Chiharu repeated the same question umpteen times…

"Why did you go to Tomoyo for help? Her of all people!"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. It had been a week after the engagement party and Fanran had invited Sakura, to be Syaoran's date of course, to the wedding that was a month later of the engagement party.

"You were out of town!" Sakura whined. "Who else was I supposed to go to?"

"Rika? Naoko? Anybody but her? You hate her!"

Sakura twitched. "I don't _hate_ her dumb nut. You hated her for dating Eriol while I thought I liked him!"

Chiharu's eyes twinkled as she nudged her friend, grinning manically. "Right…and now?"

Sakura raised a brow. "What about now?"

"Who do you like now?"

"Should I like somebody?" Sakura was amused, mainly because Syaoran was standing directly behind Chiharu and Chiharu didn't even notice it.

"YES!" Chiharu squealed. "Apparently you and Syaoran are official after his sisters engagement party- you should at _least_ like your boyfriend… tell me… did you two kiss yet?"

Sakura lost her smirk and was replaced with an annoyed look. "What the hell? Why would I kiss him _now_."

"Because he's godly sexy?" Chiharu suggested and Syaoran snorted.

"Glad you think so highly of me…"

The colour drained from Chiharu's face as she mechanically turned around, gulping.

"Uhh…nice…socks…Syaoran?"

Syaoran raised a brow. "I'm wearing flip-flops…"

Chiharu sweat dropped and turned back around, almost spluttering. She shot Sakura an evil glance who returned it with one of her own as Syaoran leaned against the pole by the steps, watching the two girls.

"Like I was saying," Chiharu gulped, "I like apples."

Sakura burst into laughter and hugged her friend, letting her know that it was okay that she made a complete and utter spluttering fool of herself.

"Who doesn't?" Syaoran rolled his eyes dryly as Sakura shot him a glare. He held his hands up in defense as Sakura turned back to Chiharu.

"Ok, listen," Sakura said seriously, "I need to ask you a favour."

Chiharu nodded. "What kind?"

Sakura looked back at Syaoran and nodded at him. "You too. Thing is… Eriol broke up with Tomoyo and he kind of asked me out the same day he broke up with her…"

Chiharu gasped and Syaoran frowned, not liking that little fact, but Sakura continued.

"I said no… I was…_preoccupied_ that day…" Sakura shot Syaoran a glare and he smirked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Sakura shrugged him off and he rolled his eyes, crossing his arms again.

"So- uh…Tomoyo still really loves him so…want to play…matchmaker?"

Chiharu grinned. "You know…I haven't played matchmaker in a while!"

"But you fully said you hated Tomoyo…" Syaoran rolled his eyes and Chiharu glared at him.

"I never said that! You have no proof!"

"Destiny can also show the past." Syaoran said, matter-of-factly and Chiharu shut up, pointedly ignoring her best friend's boyfriend. Sakura merely rolled her eyes at her two friends and turned back to Chiharu.

"So…want to?"

Chiharu nodded. "Definitely! We need some entertainment down here. Tomoeda is so boring after you captured all your Clow Cards."

Sakura sighed in sadness. "Yeah… we need action. I'm willing to turn back time _just_ captur my cards again…for some entertainment."

"You two are weirdoes." Syaoran rolled his eyes and Sakura and Chiharu blew their tongues out at him. He cracked his knuckles and put his hands behind his head, raising a brow.

"Alright you two, how do you propose you do this?"

Chiharu and Sakura shared identical grins. "Let the games…_begin_!!"

* * *

"Hey Eriol?" Sakura said into the phone in her bedroom. Chiharu was sitting on the computer desk and Syaoran was leaned against the bedroom door, quite amused at his girlfriends tactics.

After the party, Syaoran had asked if she would be his girlfriend. After reluctance, Sakura had said yes and they had become official. They, however, didn't seal their proclamation with a kiss, but it was good enough for Syaoran. They were one step closer to their destiny that was for sure.

"Sakura!" Eriol exclaimed. They were on speaker-phone with the condition that Chiharu didn't squeal when Sakura did her part.

"Hey, I was curious… I needed some help with math and uh…I was wondering if maybe we can meet up and work on it together?"

"Sure," Eriol smiled, "where at?"

"Penguin Park, five o'clock."

"Alright, see you then."

"Yep!" Sakura bid farewell before hanging up. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"You girls have this…_way_ of being perky when occasion does not call for it." He said, quite amused yet disturbed at the same time. Chiharu shot him a glare.

"It's the art of feminism! Learn it! Use it! Live it!"

"Last I checked, _Chiharu_," Syaoran coughed, "I'm fully male."

Sakura snorted, "I would definitely not go out with a female, thank you very much!"

Chiharu and Syaoran snickered as Sakura called Tomoyo's house. "Hello?" Tomoyo's meek voice sounded and Syaoran took charge, shoving his girlfriend out of the way, who shot him a glare.

"Dadiouji-san?" Syaoran said, pleadingly.

"…Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked, unsure of herself and Syaoran smirked.

"Yeah. Listen…Sakura and I got into a fight and well… I kind of need advice. I was hoping…since you helped her last week and all…that maybe you can help me?"

Tomoyo giggled. "No problem. Where?"

"Penguin Park," Syaoran read Sakura's lips as she mouthed the location to him, "Five o'clock."

"Alright. I'll catch you then."

"Sure thing! Thanks!"

"No problem." Tomoyo hung up as Syaoran grinned.

"See, only you feminine people don't have _skills_."

"You only learnt from the best." Chiharu chided as Sakura cracked up laughing, seeing the hopeless expression on Syaoran's face. He grumbled something about girls and their antics before standing up, helping Sakura up off the floor. Chiharu jumped off of the chair as they stood in the middle of the room.

"What now, almighty _women_?" Syaoran taunted as Chiharu glared at him.

"We go to Penguin Park and spy on them!"

"No!" Sakura said, smirking slightly, "First…"

* * *

Syaoran sweat dropped, wondering what possessed him to hide behind a bush with two other girls, spying on a man and his ex-girlfriend…hoping to set them back up again. This was definitely not in the rulebook when he got his position as Destiny and found out he was destined for a Kinomoto Sakura.

"Syaoran stop fidgeting!" Sakura hissed, jabbing him hard in the rib. He yelped and glared at her.

"I'm not used to crouching to inhumane positions!" He whined as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Either you shut up or I'll shove my socks into your mouth!"

That made Syaoran shut up, knowing she'd definitely do something like crazy like that. Sakura had felt bad because she sensed that Eriol broke up with Tomoyo because of her- for some crazy unknown reason, but she sensed it was because of her, and now she wanted them back together again.

"Oh there's Eriol!" Chiharu said, giggling, pointing at the blue-haired boy walking to the park.

"And there's Daidouji," Syaoran said, gesturing to Tomoyo, who was coming the opposite way. Sakura grinned as she slowly released her staff and called upon Thunder and Rain, summoning a great rainstorm.

The rain started slowly drizzling as Eriol made it to the park. Just as Tomoyo reached, thunder clashed while lightening flashed in the sky. Syaoran summoned a shield upon the three matchmakers, so they wouldn't get wet.

"Tomoyo?" Eriol was surprised, finding her at the park.

"Eriol!" Tomoyo gasped, stepping back a bit. Sakura called upon windy to strengthen the winds and pushed Tomoyo into Eriol. She shrieked as he caught her.

"What're you doing here?" Eriol roared, above the winds.

"Should be asking you the same thing! It's pouring!"

"It wasn't in the forecast!" Eriol yelled back. Sakura used watery to strengthen the rainfall and Syaoran smirked, amused at Sakura's magic tricks. The Mistress of the Clow, using her cards to play matchmaker… if only the real Clow Reed was alive today…

"You know the weather!" Tomoyo said, rather awkwardly. Sakura used the wind again and pushed Tomoyo back into Eriol and again she screamed. Tomoyo frowned, pushing herself off of Eriol, both of them drenched to the bone in the water.

"Over there!" Eriol said, grabbing her hand and running under the giant penguin slide, hoping to get some shelter until the rain died out.

If only he knew the conjurer of the storm…

Sakura, Syaoran and Chiharu slowly followed, Syaoran still wondering how he was caught up in this mess.

They were close enough just to hear what they were saying without being seen.

"What now?" She hissed to Chiharu and Syaoran. Chiharu shrugged as Syaoran frowned, obviously in deep thought.

"Sleep?" Syaoran asked as Sakura grinned, summoning the sleep card, instructing it to make Tomoyo's head bob. Sleep inclined her head as the pixie flew over to the slide, inconspicuously, dusting some powder onto Tomoyo who instantly started drooping.

"You tired?" Eriol whispered over to her as Tomoyo shook her head.

"No…" Tomoyo frowned. "I wasn't a moment ago…"

"Maybe the storm is taking a toll on you," Eriol said as he looked outside of the shelter they had found. "It is rather strange though…how the storm just appeared."

"Well, the weather can be like that," Tomoyo shrugged, "just be happy it isn't snowing or something."

Eriol chuckled as he sat, back against the walls of the inside of the slide.

"Talk dammit!" Chiharu cursed under her breath as Sakura gripped her staff, keeping her magic to a minimum at the moment.

"So…" Eriol said slowly as Sakura jabbed Chiharu.

"Don't talk!" Sakura hissed at her. Syaoran mainly rolled his eyes, somehow knowing that he shouldn't be playing matchmaker at the moment.

"Yeah?" Tomoyo glanced at him.

"How's life?"

"Peachy, you?"

"It's cool." Eriol shrugged as Tomoyo nodded. They were silent for a few more moments before Tomoyo cleared her throat and Chiharu and Sakura leaned forward.

"Did you ask…Sakura-chan out?"

Eriol glanced at her and shrugged. "Yeah but she said no. Can't do anything. She was supposed to come today to the park for math help but I guess she was smart and stayed home when the storm started."

Tomoyo frowned. "Oh really? Li-kun called me too…" Tomoyo said, "He uh…well Sakura came to me last week asking for help because she had a date with him. He wanted some advice because they got into a fight."

Eriol shrugged. "Well maybe he was smart and fought the storm."

"And you're implying we're stupid?"

Eriol chuckled. "We'd have to have something special for dating almost three years?"

Tomoyo smiled softly. "We did…"

Eriol glanced slowly over at her and Sakura was at the edge of her sanity, wanting them to continue. It was some story-book moment except happening in real life! Syaoran feared for Chiharu and Sakura's sanity. Especially Sakura's…

"We did?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo nodded. "Yeah but it doesn't matter anymore. We broke up."

Eriol was now curious. "No tell me…what _did_ we have?"

"Well, maybe we didn't have it…but I sure did…"

"You're confusing me!"

Tomoyo shot him a teary glance, her tears streaming down her cheeks. "I loved you!"

Eriol was shocked to the core upon hearing her. When they were together, yes, they did say that they loved each other but they had decided that from the beginning that if they really did fall in love, they'd let the other one know… the entire time him and Tomoyo really liked each other but…he never knew Tomoyo really loved him… like _really really_ loved him.

"You…you what?"

"I love you," Tomoyo said, turning her head, "I probably fell near the beginning of our relationship but I didn't tell you. I was scared that…maybe…you might leave?"

Guilt rocked Eriol's being as he heard her slowly confess. He had loved her too but he thought that she didn't feel the same. He knew Sakura liked him, which was partially the reason why he broke up with Tomoyo. Eriol liked Sakura, more as a close friend, but he had assumed that maybe he could…fall in love with her.

But in his heart he knew that he wouldn't love Sakura has much as he loved Tomoyo.

"Would you believe it if I told you I love you too?" Eriol asked softly and Sakura started to let the rainstorm slow down a bit.

"No," Tomoyo sniffled, "if you did you wouldn't have left me."

"I thought you didn't." Eriol said slowly. "Love me I mean. I knew Sakura liked me or something so…I thought maybe…I could…"

"Fall in love with her?" Tomoyo asked softly, a sad smile toying on her lips.

"Yeah…but I didn't know she was dating that…Syaoran character."

Syaoran twitched hearing that. He wanted to jump up and thrash the four-eyed monkey for calling him a _character_.

"I'm telling you, character is an insult!" Syaoran whispered to Sakura who poked him.

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"Shut up, the both of you!" Chiharu was into the unfolding scene.

"She is," Tomoyo nodded, "as far as I've discovered…"

"Oh…" was all Eriol had to say. His heart was racing however, upon hearing the fact that Tomoyo loved him. What he did, he knew, what he did was stupid…but he was a guy after all. But thinking about it at that moment of time…he couldn't recognize _why_ he had done it…

All he knew was that Takashi Yamazaki had told him that Sakura Kinomoto liked him. That was it. Sakura was a sweet girl, beautiful, kind… but she was nothing like Tomoyo.

"What now?" Tomoyo said, looking out of the slide, "the rain is stopping…"

"Yeah," Eriol said slowly, "can I ask you something?"

"What's that?"

"If I…asked you out again…"

"No," Tomoyo said instantly, her eyes rock hard, "if you asked me out again I'd say no."

Eriol was shocked. "Why?"

"You broke up with me once. You hurt my heart once…I don't know if I can let you do it again…"

"What if I make it up to you?"

"No."

"Ouch," Syaoran whistled low but Sakura and Chiharu paid no heed. They were too into the conversation.

"Tomoyo…"

Tomoyo bowed her head, silent for a moment. Sakura made the rainstorm lighten a bit more and Tomoyo was relieved that the storm was passing by.

"We can be friends," Tomoyo admitted, "maybe we can…date again…but for now…only friends."

Eriol smiled softly. "I can live with that…"

* * *

Sakura lay on her bed, grinning manically. Tomoyo and Eriol left and Chiharu had to go home, leaving her and Syaoran in her bedroom, Sakura happy for their accomplishment and Syaoran groaning, saying how his legs were cramping from crouching all day.

"Stop whining you big baby!" Sakura rolled her eyes. "At least they'll talk now! Next time I try to set them up, I'll remind myself not to ask you to come along."

"Aww," Syaoran whined, "I liked being with you."

"You were whining half the time." Sakura snorted as Syaoran chuckled, walking towards the bed. Sakura sat up, raising a brow at him and he made a rose appear.

"I have to go, my sister's wedding is in a few weeks remember? I have to go and help them," He tucked the rose behind Sakura's ear and caught her hand in his and kissed her knuckles, lightly pressing his lips against the bumps on her hand. It cause a flutter to rush through her body.

"Till next time…" and he disappeared. Sakura fell back onto her bed, the smile broadening on her face.

And it wasn't because of the fact that Tomoyo and Eriol were talking…

Oh no…the reason was poles apart…

The reason started with an S and had an N at the end…

Can you guess?

_Syaoran_…

* * *

**A FEW MORE CHAPTERS :O LOL!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	12. Destiny, Part 1

_A Date with Destiny_

_Sakura likes Eriol. To prevent a heartbreak she goes out with Syaoran aka Destiny. Now, Sakura thinks she's falling in love with Syaoran, instead of Eriol... SS, ET_

**Ages: **Sakura: 16 – Syaoran: 17  
**Genre:** Romance/Humour  
**Disclaimer: **Clamp – not me…

**Chapter 12:** Destiny, Part 1

"_Dance like no one is watching.  
Sing like no one is listening.  
Love like you've never been hurt.  
Live like it's heaven on earth."  
- Allegedly by Mark Twain_

_--_

_Syaoran_…

--

"No!" Sakura groaned as she examined herself in the mirror. "I'm going to a wedding, not a birthday party! _Tomoyo_!!!" Sakura whined as her friend glared at her playfully.

"Either you shut up Sakura, or I'll shove a needle up your butt!"

Sakura yelped as she looked over her shoulder to find Tomoyo pinning some fabric together. For Fanrans wedding, Sakura decided that Tomoyo would design her clothing for her. Chiharu was sitting, sucking on a lollipop, smirking randomly at Sakura's dismay.

"Having fun, Kura?"

"Shut up!" Sakura shot at Chiharu who merely giggled. Rika snorted as she sat crossed legged on the bed, watching Tomoyo fuss over Sakura.

"Sakura stop moving!" Tomoyo groaned. Sakura grinned sheepishly over at her before taking the chocolate bar Naoko handed her. Eating it, rather slowly as to not bother the tailor (Tomoyo), Sakura glanced at Chiharu and raised a brow.

"Where'd Takashi take Syaoran?" She asked. Chiharu shrugged.

"No idea. All he said was that it was a guy's night out. He took Eriol with him too. I seriously hope Syaoran and Eriol make it out alive."

Rika snorted. "It's Takashi; do you honestly think they stand a chance?"

"You're talking Syaoran and Eriol," Sakura rolled her eyes; "they can make Takashi run to his grave if either gets pissed off too badly."

"They both are so intimidating!" Naoko whistled low. "I mean, here's Hiiragizawa, looks innocent right? Not even… that man has more mystery up his sleeve than Houdini! And then there's Li. He looks as evil as he is!"

"Syaoran so does _not_ look evil!" Sakura snorted but Rika rolled her eyes.

"Yes he does! He'd be a great corporate leader."

"He would," Chiharu nodded in agreement and Sakura twitched, wanting to stomp, but that being physically out of her league, seeing as Tomoyo had her wrapped in white garb.

"Don't diss my man!" Sakura grinned playfully as Chiharu hooted, loving how they were all joking around. Syaoran had said that he'd be there to pick up Sakura from Tomoyo's house around 4pm, that way he had time to prep Sakura on what to do, what to expect and what not to expect at their divinity wedding.

"Ohhh," Naoko teased, "possessive are we?"

"Just messing," Sakura rolled her eyes and Rika coughed in a _yeah right_ type of sound. Sakura shot her a stealthy glare and was about to move when Tomoyo jabbed a pin into her left butt cheek.

"OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Sakura screamed, jerking away from Tomoyo, who grinned innocently.

"Oh? Did I do that?"

"You're an asshole, you know that…" Sakura muttered dryly as she stood back in front of Tomoyo.

"Thank you!" Tomoyo grinned as she stood up, "I'm done, all I have to do now is sew it together. An hour tops, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, get her makeup and hair done. Syaoran's gonna be here in a few hours!"

Before Sakura knew it, she was pulled into the bathroom and pushed down into a chair while Chiharu took over her hair, Naoko doing her nails and Rika pressing brushes against Sakura's face, attempting to do her make up. Within their budgeted time limit, Sakura was dressed, prepped and fancied to perfection. Examining herself in the mirror, Sakura's eyes blew up wide, witnessing how she looked.

She was wearing a white dress that was off the shoulder strapless, wrapping tightly around the low-rise of her shoulders. The neck curved down and arched perfectly above her breasts, giving just enough cleavage. Twirling down her body, the material was tight and wrapped around her body, a long silver stem of material wrapping firmly around her luscious body. A plain white coloured dress, yet leaving just enough body for the imagination. A slit ran up Sakura's leg as she wore white high-heels. Her hair was tied up in an intricate chignon and she had just enough make-up to accent her features.

"How perfect!" Tomoyo squealed. Just as Tomoyo went to do the final touches on Sakura's hair, the doorbell rang and Chiharu squealed, sprinting out of the room to go open the door. She knew, as well as everybody else that behind the door was none other than…

"Li Syaoran! Get your ass upstairs and escort her to the wedding! Oh my lord she looks so pretty and you aren't looking too shabby yourself!" Chiharu laughed as she looped her hand around Syaoran's arm and led him upstairs. Syaoran wore a black and white tuxedo with a tie. He looked like how any guy should look at a wedding, but, this was Sakura's best friend so he had to expect something different from her.

Syaoran knocked on the door and heard a faint voice call out, "Enter!"

Pushing the door aside, his breath caught in his throat as he saw the beautiful woman standing before him. Unable to say anything, he merely walked up to her and revealed a red rose. Smiling slightly, Sakura took the rose from him as he lifted her left hand knuckle, pressing his lips against it softly.

"You're looking better than the bride," He whispered and the girls could've sworn they died of mushiness. Tomoyo, somehow conjuring up a camera, clicked endless photos of Syaoran and Sakura staring dreamily into each others eyes. Within five minutes of Syaoran's arrival, Tomoyo knocked into her senses and literally shoved the two out of her house.

"Go to the wedding and have some fun! Sakura, report back to me after duty!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and waved at her friends before leaving the house with Syaoran. Smiling up at him, she complimented him as well. "You are looking rather fine, if I do say so myself."

Syaoran chuckled low and Sakura felt them teleport to his world. She was already used to the feeling…

"Well you took the words out of my mouth. I did not expect a woman to look as _stunning_ as you."

"You flatter me."

"The one thing I do best."

Sakura giggled as they walked into the wedding hall. The _bouncer_ at the door nodded at Syaoran as Syaoran's hand slipped around Sakura's waist. Her head rested on his shoulder as they headed towards their seat near the front row.

"Aren't you part of the ceremony?"

Syaoran shook his head. "Nah, I was supposed to be his groomsman, but I declined."

"_Why_?!" Sakura gasped, rather surprised.

"Who else would keep you company in a boring wedding where you only know Ryu Ling, Hitomi and Hikaru Watanabe?"

"Ryu and the twins?" Sakura raised a brow and Syaoran rolled his eyes, wrapping his arm tightly around her shoulders. She smiled as her head leaned on his shoulder, her heart racing considerably.

"I can't believe I finally found you," he murmured softly so that only she heard. Sakura giggled as her fingers played on his thigh, drawing random patterns. He had to stop himself from getting _excited_.

"You waited a few thousand years, isn't that enough?" Sakura teased playfully as he pressed a light kiss to her temple.

Unknown to the two, a certain Watanabe had walked inside and had taken his seat two rows behind Syaoran and Sakura and was watching them intently, a devious plot running through his mind.

'I'll get you,' he though, his attention breaking when the bridal march began. Sakura and Syaoran turned around and Sakura's breath caught in her throat as she saw Fanran walking down the aisle with an elderly looking man by her side.

"That's God's human form," Syaoran whispered in Sakura's ear, whose eyes widened even more. Fanran and _God_ passed by where Syaoran and Sakura were sitting and made it up to the alter where Fanran's soon-to-be husband was waiting. Interlacing his hands with Sakura's, Syaoran leaned back, a broad smile on his face.

Things just could not get any better…

* * *

That evening, at the reception, Sakura burst out laughing at random jokes Hikaru and Hitomi shot out. Ryu had his arm wrapped around Sakura's shoulder and she grinned as she sipped her drink. Ryu was like an older brother to her and she was grateful. Syaoran was mingling with his brother-in-law, and Sakura didn't mind.

Glancing up at him, Sakura's heart started racing as he laughed at a joke somebody made. An unknown feeling fluttered in her stomach and Ryu squeezed her shoulder. She looked up.

"You love him?"

Sakura raised a brow. "I –uh… really like him…" She said softly.

Ryu chuckled. "I got the same way around Mei Lin. Sweetheart you're staring at him…"

Shoving Ryu in the rib, Sakura broke out from his hold and he sighed sadly. "Why do women always run away from me?"

"Take a shower," Hikaru suggested, "perhaps then women would want to stay close to you."

"That wasn't funny asshole." He snorted and Sakura laughed as she walked away, trying to find some other source of refreshment. Water was getting drab.

Wondering off to the kitchen area, Sakura didn't notice that she was secluded from the group at the reception. About to open the doors to the kitchen, she felt somebody wrap their arm around her waist and squeeze tightly. She was about to say something when she felt herself being hoisted into the air and thrown over a shoulder. Catching a glimpse of black hair, her eyes widened.

It wasn't Syaoran.

"WINDY!" She screamed but her magic didn't work. Heart accelerating, she started struggling, screaming and kicking. She felt herself being thrown onto a table and instantly she backed up. She was sitting on a table, at the far end with her captor on the opposite side…

"Good evening, Sakura…"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Shin…"

* * *

"Where's Sakura?" Syaoran said, returning to Ryu, Hikaru and Hitomi. Ryu shrugged.

"She just left after Hikaru dissed me—where _is_ she?"

Syaoran frowned as he glanced around the room. His temper started rising as he didn't notice Shin anywhere either.

"Where's your cousin?" He said, turning to Hikaru and Hitomi. Instantly, fear shot through their eyes.

"Oh fuck…" Syaoran whispered as they all separated, silently searching for Sakura, trying not to cause an uproar within the reception. It was the first wedding between the Li siblings and Syaoran didn't want to ruin it.

Who knew? Maybe Sakura _wasn't_ with Shin…

* * *

"WATERY!" Sakura screamed as Shin started advancing up to her. Again, her magic didn't work. Panic started building up in her stomach as Shin snapped his fingers. She felt her arms and legs being glued to the table and tears started forming.

"What're you doing?" She asked in a shaking voice as he climbed on top of her.

"Taking what's rightfully mine," He whispered as he straddled her, pressing his lip to her cheek, "don't worry. Your magic was bound, thanks to me- unless I release it, you're helpless."

Hearing his deceleration, Sakura's tears fell faster as Shin kissed her neck.

"GET OFF OF ME!" She roared as she attempted to move. Unlike last time, the bindings around her this time around were stronger. She wouldn't be able to break it, just like that. Trying to contain her sobs, she attempted again.

"LET ME GO! **SYAORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"He won't find you. The music is blasting in the main hall." Shin smirked as he pressed his lips on Sakura's. Biting his lower lip hard, Sakura made him get off of her, just for a moment.

"You'll regret that bitch," he hissed as he moved to kiss her again. Sakura was about to yell again but he pressed his lips on hers, silencing her.

* * *

Syaoran released his aura as he stood in front of the kitchen. They couldn't find Sakura at all and Syaoran remembered that Sakura contained Clow's aura, so her aura would be distinct to find within the many magicians at the reception. His green aura danced around and he located Ryu's red aura, Hitomi's orange aura and Hikaru's blue aura. Syaoran found Shin's black aura and his heart stopped beating as he sensed a pink aura right underneath him—coming from the room to his left.

"SAKURAAAAAAAA!" He roared as he ran towards the door, tearing it down, the sight before him ripping his tolerance out of him.

Shin, on top of a sobbing Sakura.

On top of _his_ Sakura.

Eyes glazed over, he snarled as he jumped forward and punched Shin. Not anticipating that move, Shin tumbled off of Sakura and Syaoran instantly unbound Sakura from the table and hugged her tightly, pressing her against his body.

"Syaoran!" Sakura sobbed as she hung onto him, her heart racing with both fear of Shin and love for Syaoran. He held her tightly, hugging her, crushing her to his body as he didn't want to lose the feel of her body. Syaoran's eyes shone with hatred for Shin as he lightly shoved Sakura aside.

Shin gulped, knowing he was in for a hell of a beating.

"What the _fuck_ possessed you to **believe** that you could have Sakura?" Syaoran whispered in a deadly voice as he advanced towards Shin. "If you couldn't have my _cousin_, how the hell can you even start to _**think**_ that you can have _my_ woman?"

Sakura, for that moment, would let that possessive comment slide. Sure it made her feel warm and gushy inside but she didn't necessarily belong to anybody.

Shin snarled as he attempted to lunge at Syaoran, but he stopped him. "Don't even bother," Syaoran whispered as he punched Shin's face. Once, twice- at the third punch to the cheek, Shin crumpled up the floor. Turning around, Syaoran was walking towards Sakura.

"You okay?"

Sakura was about to nod but she got a frantic look on her face.

"BEHIND YOU!"

Whirling around, Syaoran turned in time to block an attack Shin was throwing at him. Not hesitating, Syaoran grabbed Shin around the neck and called forth flames to his fingertips, burning Shin slightly.

"Don't come after me while my back is turned," Syaoran snarled darkly as he threw Shin across the room. Shin, in fear, kept on clawing at his throat, trying to get the burning sensation away from his life-line. Eyes wide, Shin kept on clawing, wanting to get the feel of Syaoran's fingertips away from his throat.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" Shin screamed, even though Syaoran wasn't even in touching distance of him. Sakura held onto Syaoran tightly as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Instantly, Hitomi and Hikaru ran in, Ryu behind them.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Ryu roared as he saw a sobbing Sakura, angry Syaoran and a battered up bloody Shin in the same room.

"Let's just say that that bitch over there ain't gonna be Cupids understudy anymore." Syaoran said in a deadly whisper. Hitomi and Hikaru exchanged angry glances as they lifted their cousin by the arms, harshly, and started dragging him outside.

"We're taking him to the Angel Police," Hitomi scowled, "he isn't going to keep his magic for anytime longer." Upon finishing her sentence, Hikaru dragged her cousin out, Hitomi with her. Ryu nodded at Syaoran and turned around and left the room.

Turning back to the shuddering woman in his arms, he caressed her hair softly. Silently sniffling, she looked up at him with wet eyes.

"I'm sorry I ruined your sister's reception…"Sakura whispered but Syaoran shook his head as he used the pad of his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"It's okay," he said softly, "I don't care about her reception. What if Shin actually did something to you?"

Not wanting to think about it, Sakura pulled Syaoran close to her again as she hugged him tightly, her ear pressed against his chest. After quite sometime, she pulled back slightly, and without looking at him in the eyes, she whispered the words that plagued her mind for quite sometime…

"Syaoran?"

"Hmm…"

"I—I think… I love you…"

Shock radiated through Syaoran as he used his index finger to tilt her head up. She looked so beautiful, rosy cheeks from crying, hair messy, even during her worst Syaoran saw her as her best. Leaning in forward, Syaoran's mouth was merely in touching distance of hers and he murmured… "I've loved you from the first day I saw you in my destiny…"

Smiling she brought her hand up and touched his cheek. "It was destiny…"

Syaoran chuckled as he sealed their fate with his lips, sharing their first kiss as lovers.

* * *

**ONE MORE CHAPTER and then epilogue. My inspiration like died and went to hell… I NEVER do well with end of stories –sigh-**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	13. Destiny, Part 2

_A Date with Destiny_

_Sakura likes Eriol. To prevent a heartbreak she goes out with Syaoran aka Destiny. Now, Sakura thinks she's falling in love with Syaoran, instead of Eriol... SS, ET_

**Ages: **Sakura: 16 – Syaoran: 17  
**Genre:** Romance/Humour  
**Disclaimer: **Clamp – not me…  
**Chapter 13:** Destiny, Part 2

"_You may conquer with the sword, but you are conquered by a kiss."_

--Daniel Heinsius.

* * *

Syaoran chuckled as he sealed their fate with his lips, sharing their first kiss as lovers.

Their tongues danced and Syaoran was impressed with Sakura, as he knew it was her first time sharing a kiss this intense. Slightly pulled back, to fill their lungs with air, Syaoran pressed his forehead against Sakura's.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He whispered, caressing her cheek. Sakura laughed as her fingers intertwined with his free hand.

"Yes Syaoran," She rolled her eyes, "I'm sure."

"Just making sure."

Sakura laughed as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, counting this the second time they shared a kiss as lovers. Their bodies sung with excitement as her hands ran through his hair, his hand running up and down her back, soothing her nerves.

Tongues danced, their lips working in unison. Sakura and Syaoran basked in the glories of each other, drinking in what the other had to offer. Again, breaking due to the lack of air, they pulled back, both of their lips puffy and slightly bruised.

"That was intense, shit…" Syaoran laughed and Sakura giggled.

"What a _man_," Sakura teased. Lacing his hands with hers, Syaoran held her hand tightly, slowly leading them out of the wretched room. Both of them were silent as they walked. Syaoran was leading her to the bathroom where she would want to freshen up and redo her make-up and hair and other things that girls enjoy doing. But considering the fact that she was almost raped, Syaoran would tolerate her taking time, _just this once_.

"I'm sorry," She whispered and Syaoran shot her a crazy look.

"For what? Almost getting raped?! It wasn't your fault!"

"Not because of that!" Sakura exclaimed and Syaoran knew that she was serious. Giving her hand a squeeze, he ushered her to continue, not really knowing what she was apologizing for.

"For being so ticked off when I found out that I was your destiny," She whispered, "I didn't really apologize or give you an explanation but I think you deserve one."

Syaoran remained silent, not knowing what to say. He would've never expected an apology over something that happened so long ago. But then again, this was Sakura and she was different in every aspect that he had considered _normal_ in a female. And that was saying something since he grew up with his four sisters, the Watanabe sisters, and until a short period ago, his cousin Mei Lin.

"Like, I mean back then I thought I still liked Eriol and even though that was a rather _sad_ crush, I wanted to believe it because I couldn't have began to dream that I would be _yours_, you know?"

Syaoran didn't say anything.

Sakura had her head facing the ground as she continued to speak, "Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is that—destiny is always right and I'm sorry for getting so mad over something so simple."

"Why are you apologizing?" Syaoran finally asked s he looked at her seriously. "It's the past. I mean, I accept your apology but just don't- I understand."

Sakura stared at him for a long time before letting out a long breath of air. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure I'm sure! If I wasn't as sure as I'm sure I am, then I wouldn't have said, sure Sakura apology surely accepted."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched as she saw laughter dance in her boyfriends eyes. "You're a fag."

"Why thank you!"

Rolling her eyes, she leaned onto his shoulder, basking in the moment of happiness.

'Now this is how everything is supposed to be…'

* * *

Sakura sat with her friends a few days after the wedding. They were at Mika's Café, the same place they went for a study date, and were enjoying some ice-cream. Eriol bought Tomoyo an ice-cream cone, since he was still trying hard to get her to go out with him again. Takashi bought Chiharu and Sakura their cones and Naoko and Rika fended for themselves.

"Sakura's boyfriend isn't even here and she's getting paid for!" Naoko whined and Takashi laughed.

"Sakura is my baby girl, duh!"

"Says you," Syaoran's voice appeared behind Takashi. Sakura squealed as she stood up and planted her lips firmly on his, sharing a chaste kiss before he sat down on he chair and she settled in his lap.

"Here dude," Syaoran said, handing Takashi the money for the ice-cream, "for taking care of her."

"Holy crap man!!" Takashi exploded, shoving Syaoran's money back at him, "It was only a buck fifty! Like pocket change!!"

"Are you saying my girl is worth pocket change?" Syaoran twisted Takashi's words and the table burst out laughing. Sakura shoved Syaoran playfully and his hand laced with hers, placed on her lap. Chiharu watched with envy before shooting Takashi a dangerous look.

"Why don't I ever sit on your lap?"

Takashi shrugged nonchalantly as he took a bite out of his banana split. "Sakura weighs twenty pounds less than you?"

In less than a heartbeat Chiharu had flipped over his banana split and smeared it all over his face before pushing him off his chair. Despite the sadness of the situation, the group of friends fell into peels of laughter.

"Don't ever diss a girls weight!" Eriol grinned as Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"Let's try an experiment. Takashi sit up! Contestants are you and Syaoran!!"

Takashi regained his composure and nodded, wiping the banana split off his face. "What game Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo grinned at her two friends, Sakura and Chiharu and the girls nodded. At the same times, they asked…

"Sweetie!! Did I gain weight?!"

Syaoran and Takashi exchanged nervous glances as Takashi went to take the first move.

"Well… it wouldn't hurt to lose a few pounds…"

"WRONG!" The girls screamed as Chiharu boxed Takashi to the ground. Turning their heads to Syaoran, he smirked.

"No babe- actually I think you should _gain_ a few more pounds."

Sakura squealed as she pecked his cheek and Takashi sent him a dangerous glare. "Bastard you _knew_ what to say to Sakura!!"

Syaoran smirked. "Can't help it if I know my baby better than you know yours!"

As the group settled down to easy conversation, Syaoran handed Sakura a piece of paper. She opened it and read it over really quickly.

_Watanabe Shin  
-Stripped of powers  
-Jailed for sixteen years on account of murder and attempt murder and rape  
-Human being, cancellation of Divinity_

_Li Syaoran (Destiny) and Kinomoto Sakura, victims.  
Li Mei Lin, deceased victim. Ling Ryu, fiancé to Li Mei Lin.  
Watanabe Hitomi. Cousin.  
Watanabe Hikaru. Cousin._

_Memory wiped of Divinity. False memory given: Amnesic due to a car-crash. Post 16 years of jail time._

Sakura re-read over the paper a few times, her heart beat racing.

"No way…" She whispered as Chiharu grabbed the paper out of her hand. Reading over it, a squeal erupted from her throat.

"NO WAY!" Chiharu was the only one who knew about Shin.

Sakura laughed kissed Syaoran's cheek. "I love you!!"

"I love you too babe."

* * *

"_There once lived a girl, young, innocent and stubborn. Because of a crush, she called upon Destiny. The deal was she would have a date with Destiny and he'd reveal her future to her. Agreeing, she went out with him and found out that the boy she liked had a girlfriend…"_

"_No! Daddy that's so sad!"_

"_But she fell in love with Destiny and they married and lived happily ever after!"_

_A young girl squealed in happiness as she lay under the covers in her bed, her father hovering over her. "So it was a happy ending?"_

_Her father smiled. "Yes Reiya, it was a happy ending."_

"_And the girl and Destiny lived happily ever after?"_

"_Yes baby, they did."_

"_And had lots of babies?"_

"_Lots and lots of babies."_

"_And did they name one Reiya, daddy?"_

_Her father chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Yes baby, their first daughter was named Reiya."_

"_Promise?"_

_He chuckled, "Promise baby. Now go to sleep. You're going to the hospital with you mother tomorrow to find the gender of your sibling."_

_Reiya hugged her father before falling back into the bed again. "I love you daddy!"_

"_I love you too baby."_

_Turning around, he left the door ajar before he went into his bedroom, yawning slightly. Admiring his wife sitting on the bed, her stomach poking out of her shirt, he smiled. Pulling off his shirt, he got into bed beside her and kissed her stomach before finding her lips._

"_Reiya in bed?" his wife whispered quietly and he nodded._

"_Yes she is. Asking about the story of Destiny."_

_His wife laughed. "How interesting. Can't wait till we have to tell both of them stories."_

_Rubbing his hand in circles on her stomach, he kissed her on her lips again. "I hope it's a boy."_

_His wife grinned. "I know it's a boy. We already have a daughter."_

_Chuckled slightly, he pulled the covers up over them and brought her hand up, kissing her knuckles slightly. Her heart fluttered as he made a rose appear and tucked it in her hair._

"_I love you Sakura."_

_She kissed his nose lightly, "I love you too, __**Destiny…**__"_

_--_

"Oh my god that's so cute!" Sakura squealed. They were laying on her bed, watching their Destiny reflect off of Syaoran's screen.

"You look really sexy when you're pregnant!" Syaoran teased and Sakura snorted.

"Just wait for then- you'll see how _sexy_ I really am!"

Chuckling softly, he placed a soft kiss on her hair. "I have to thank Eriol."

Sakura tilted her head. "Why?"

Smiling lovingly, he made a rose appear and trailed it up her body before resting it beside Sakura's cheek.

"If it wasn't for him," he whispered, "you would've never called me…"

Heart fluttering at his words, Sakura kissed his chin, "I love you," She whispered, "_Destiny_…"

* * *

**DONE! Omfg this is the LAST chapter!!!!! ITS DONE… actually there's an epilogue! LOL! It'll be up soon!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	14. Epilogue

_A Date with Destiny_

_Sakura likes Eriol. To prevent a heartbreak she goes out with Syaoran aka Destiny. Now, Sakura thinks she's falling in love with Syaoran, instead of Eriol... SS, ET_

**Ages: **Sakura: 19 – Syaoran: 20  
**Genre:** Romance/Humour  
**Disclaimer: **Clamp – not me…

Epilogue

"_Men always want to be a woman's first love -- women  
like to be a man's last romance..."_

_--_Oscar Wilde.

_--_

Heart fluttering at his words, Sakura kissed his chin, "I love you," She whispered, "_Destiny_…"

* * *

**Three Years Later…**

Nineteen year old Kinomoto Sakura gave a cry for joy as her spring break started at university. Waiting on a motorcycle outside of her college, Syaoran smirked, his helmet tipped up. Grinning at him, Sakura bid farewell to her friends before running to her long term (currently three years and on going) boyfriend, Li Syaoran, a.k.a. Destiny.

"Hey Destiny," She grinned at him. He chuckled at her pet name for him and gave her a sweet, lingering kiss that made her long for more.

"You seem happy love," he said, caressing her cheek, "what's up?"

"Last day of classes for three weeks!" She grinned, "I get more time with you now—finally!"

Syaoran laughed as his girlfriend mounted the motorcycle. Putting on her helmet, Sakura wrapped her arms around his torso and he revved his engine, speeding off. Back at the college, Chiharu and Tomoyo grinned, staring at the two ride off.

"That girl," Tomoyo shook her head, "She loves her Destiny too much."

"Oh please! Li Syaoran is the sexiest candidate for Sakura. They look so cute together and I bet you they'll make one hell of a kid."

Tomoyo had become one of Sakura's best friends and Sakura had admitted about her having powers to Tomoyo. Instead of freaking, Tomoyo squealed at how easy it'll be to eavesdrop on their friends, causing Chiharu and Sakura to sweat drop.

Though Tomoyo and Eriol weren't dating, _yet_, they had gotten much closer and one could tell that they were madly in love. Eriol, according to Takashi, was going to ask Tomoyo out later that evening after Eriol came back from classes.

"True," Tomoyo tapped her chin, "and he loves her just as much as she does so you know, I can't find somebody better for Sakura-chan."

"Neither can I, now come on! Tomoyo I'm _dying_ for an Iced Cap."

Rolling her eyes, Tomoyo ran with her friend to the coffee shop.

* * *

"Hey Destiny," Sakura called as Syaoran stopped at a red light, "where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Giggling, Sakura tightened her hold on him. On her nineteenth birthday, Takashi, Syaoran and Eriol had thrown her a surprise birthday party that not even Chiharu and Tomoyo knew about. It was a club which they rented out, borrowing _a lot_ of money and invited all of Sakura's friends. Syaoran even invited Ryu and Ryu's new girlfriend Alysha. After the longest time, Ryu had decided that he needed to move on and he had recently, a few days before Sakura's nineteenth birthday, got a girlfriend. Hitomi and Hikaru also came, adding to the grandeur number that attended Sakura's birthday.

Not being a minority anymore, Sakura spent the night at Syaoran's house… all of his sisters were married and lived with their husbands and Syaoran kept their old house, wanting to keep it for him and Sakura, when they get married. Spending the night there, Sakura and Syaoran had crossed the limit of making out and slept together. Ever since, they had been much closer and had sex on consistent basis.

"Our anniversary isn't coming up, it's not any of our birthdays…_Destinyyy_!" Sakura whined. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Just relax baby," he cooed.

"Syaoran, you're an asshole." Sakura snorted and Syaoran feigned hurt.

"Awww, you aren't calling me Destiny?"

"Shut up." Sakura playfully snarled and Syaoran shuddered.

'Should not have taught her that,' he thought to himself as he took a left turn. Remaining silent for the remainder of the ride, Syaoran finally parked his bike on gravel and jumped off, his girlfriend following suit.

"Okay, what now Destiny?" She teased and Syaoran smirked, pulling out some of his Destiny powder and blew it in front of them. Curious, Sakura looked into the screen as Syaoran wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"_No!" Sakura squealed. "Stop pushing! Destiny I hate heights!!"_

"_Exactly, so then you'll be so scared you'll be clinging onto me!" Syaoran laughed as Sakura squealed. Pushing the swing higher, he admired how his girlfriends back arced._

"_Higher?" He raised a brow._

"_NO!" Sakura screamed. "Syaoran, __**noooo**__!!"_

"_But Sakura, its funny seeing you scream."_

"_You find pleasure in my pain asshole! Don't push me anymore." She pouted. She was surprised when she felt the swing come to a stop. Moving to get up, she was stopped when she felt Syaoran's arm slowly snake around her waist, his lips pressing softly against her temple._

"_Destiny?" She raised a brow, her heart fluttering._

"_Guess what," he murmured._

_Smirking, she leaned back into his touch, "I love you too, Destiny."_

_Laughing at her, Syaoran walked up in front of her and got down on one knee, his eyes locked on hers. "I love you Sakura," he whispered, pressing his lips tightly on hers. Wrapping her arms around his shoulder, she sunk into his lips, savouring his taste. _

_Almost immediately, Syaoran broke out of the kiss and pulled out a blue velvet box from his blazer pocket, and Sakura's eyes widened._

"_Marry me?"_

* * *

Chiharu and Tomoyo entered the coffee shop and saw Takashi and Eriol sitting at a corner table. "Oh look!" Chiharu grinned as the two girls hopped over.

"Hello boys," Tomoyo smiled as Chiharu shot Takashi a _look_. Hinting at what she wanted, he excused himself and said he needed to speak to Chiharu. Getting out of the booth, Takashi walked away with his girlfriend. Turning around slightly, Chiharu was giddy, seeing Tomoyo sit down.

"Think he'll ask her out?" Chiharu whispered.

"If he doesn't, Syaoran and I are gonna go around with clubs in our hands." Takashi confirmed and Chiharu laughed, pecking her boyfriends chin.

Back at Eriol and Tomoyo, she was sitting at the table, staring at Eriol. Looking up from his ice cream, he raised a brow.

"Yes?"

"Wanna go out with me?" Tomoyo blurted out, a smile cracking on her face. Eriol was stunned, shock radiating through his body.

"What?!" He exclaimed, "Tomoyo! I'm the one that's supposed to ask! Not the other way around- my lord."

"Well geeze! You were taking so long in asking me out, it's _sooo_ obvious you wanted to ask me out. I'm not Sakura, I can actually _read_ people!"

Eriol raised a brow. "Are you saying I'm obvious?"

"Pretty much… so what's your answer, are you gonna go out with me or not?"

"I'll think about it and get back to you," Eriol teased. Gasping slightly, Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"You still suck at being a boyfriend." She commented and Eriol raised a brow.

"Oh yeah?"

"YEAH!"

"Want me to prove it?"

Tomoyo cracked a grin, knowing where this was going. "Oh honey, we have all the time in the world, why are you dying to prove it now?"

"I would so kiss you right now," Eriol admitted, "if we were dating for consecutive years that is, not consecutive seconds."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "If you don't kiss me right now, I'll go outside and kiss the first guy I see."

"All the motivation I need," Eriol whispered as he got out of his seat and slid beside Tomoyo where she was sitting. Instantly, he pressed his lips against hers…

'Finally,' they both thought, unaware of Chiharu and Takashi watching in amusement.

"So she asked him out?" Chiharu nudged Takashi.

"Twisted, but- in the infamous words of you and Sakura, cute…"

"Damn straight."

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened as the screen disappeared. "What was that?" She whispered, looking up at Syaoran who grinned. Lacing his hands with hers, he started leading them to wherever he wanted to go.

"Our destiny."

"Yeah but-…" Sakura's breath caught in her throat as she saw a swing set in front of her. Her gaze snapped back at Syaoran, words eluding her.

"Is…is that the…same swing…?"

Syaoran laughed. "Yes baby, that's the same swing set you just saw."

Looking back at the swing, a slow smile cracked on Sakura's face. Taking three steps forward, she turned around and put her arms on her hips.

"Destiny, come push me on the swing." She winked at him and he crossed his arms.

Giggling she took two more steps back, still facing Syaoran, "Please honey?" She tempted, "I want to see if you're _really_ gonna propose to me…"

"Vixen," he grinned as he chased her to the swings. Before she sat down, he pressed his lips tightly on hers before pulling back. He softly whispered, "I have a bulge in my pants… and no, it's not my penis."

Cracking in laughter, Sakura sat down on the swing and Syaoran pulled back the chain, releasing it causing Sakura to move.

Who knew? A simple date with Destiny could've brought two souls together…

* * *

**NOW IT'S FINALLY THE END! Oh, and Syaoran saying the bulge in his pants… it was the box with the wedding ring in it. Those who are confused, the destiny screen that Syaoran showed Sakura was what's going to happen at that moment. So yeah….**

**THE END! This story was fun to write and I love you guys and want to THANK YOU so much for sticking with me:D **

**I hope you all will stick with me for future stories to come!**

**Wolf Blossom signing out for the last time in A Date with Destiny…**

**Lub…**

**Sakura **


	15. REDO

**REDO:**

**For all existing fans for A DATE WITH DESTINY, I am in the process of rewriting this ENTIRE fiction and potentially adding a few more chapters to make it flow right. **

IF YOU WANT A COPY OF THE EXISTING STORY, let me know. I will be DELETING the chapters and reposting the EDITED version but I AM NOT DELETING THIS STORY.

Again, _if you want a copy of the existing story posted elsewhere, LET ME KNOW. By the new year, this story will have been replaced with the EDITED VERSION._

-Wolf Blossom


End file.
